Two worlds one love
by Lostsoul99
Summary: GUYS. REVIEWERS. I NEED YOU TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE!
1. letting go

Death of a loved one 

Anna stopped with the antidote in hand. She looked and saw Van Helsing. Only it wasn't him. It was a werewolf. He turned and looked at her with glowing yellow eyes. The eyes Anna once knew that were full of love and caring for her was now replaced by hatred and coldness. A shiver went down Anna's spine. She looked at him one more time and remembered how he had kissed her. She closed her eyes and ran straight at him with the antidote. "Van Helsing" Anna screamed. The werewolf mistaking it for an attack threw its self at Anna. Anna was knocked to the ground and the antidote flew out of her hands and crashed to the ground. It shattered with the liquid oozing from it. "No!" Anna screamed. She realized now Van Helsing had no way to be cured. She didn't save him. She would now have to kill the man she loved. Because she failed. Van Helsing came in for another attack but Anna dodged him by rolling out of harms way. Van Helsing knocked into a pillar and was knocked out from the impact.

Carl came in when he heard the scream from Anna's throat. "Oh my God" he cried when he saw that Van Helsing was still a werewolf and the antidote was shattered. "No this can't be right" Carl said. "Carl, give me the stake!" Anna cried seeing Van Helsing get up from were he had be knocked down. Shaking away the pain in his head he growled and ran towards Anna again. Carl threw the stake again and Anna caught it just in time. She began to cry when she stabbed the werewolf. Not knowing what had just hit him he just stood there stunned. Then he let out an ear piercing howl of pain and fell to the ground. "No Van Helsing please… I'm sorry" Anna cried when she saw that the werewolf was changing. Instead of a furry black haired monster there was Van Helsing lying on the ground. His body began to convulse as it was starting to die. Anna stood there stunned by what she had just done to her love. "Anna forgive me please" Van Helsing whispered.

"I do Gabrielle. I do" She touched his face lovingly and kissed his lips. "Thank you" she said. "Anna… I love…. You" Van Helsing choked out. With all his strength he lifted his head up one more time and kissed Anna. "I love you too Van Helsing I love you too" Anna cried as she watched Van Helsing go limp in her arms. Why she thought. Why did this have to happen to her. Everyone she cared about always died. She could never save them. She couldn't save her mother cause she was only a girl. She couldn't save her father because she couldn't talk him out of going to the sea. And then she couldn't even save her brother from the werewolf. Now she couldn't even save Van Helsing when he saved her so many times. She watched him die like she watched her mother and brother die. She was weak.

"I'm sorry Van Helsing. I have failed you" Anna whispered. She stayed holding him for what seemed like hours. She didn't want to let go. Afraid that if she did that he would disappear forever. Like all her loved ones have. Carl was in too much shock to really say anything. All he could do was mourn for Van Helsing. Just as Anna was doing. How would he ever explain to the order about Van Helsing's death. "Anna come on we need to go" Carl said laying his hand on Anna's shoulder.

"I failed him Carl. I failed everyone. My family and now him. I have nothing to live for anymore. Before he came I was going to give up and then… when I saw him. I knew he would help me. He was the one. And now look. He's dead. And how. By my own hand. Because I didn't get the antidote to him in time. I killed the one I loved. Now I know what it feels like to be a murder. Now I know what hell feels like."

"Anna you did what was right. He would of wanted you too. Had he known or had control over that what he was he would of wanted you to kill him anyways. He ordered it. You did what you were told. Nothing more. And even if he's gone in the human form. Doesn't mean he isn't in your heart Anna. And Anna you didn't fail your family either. Van Helsing killed Dracula. So they are all in heaven where they belong." Carl said warmly. "Now come on. We need to bury him." Anna smiled, he did it. He uplifted the curse from her family. I knew I could count on you Van Helsing, Anna thought.

They buried Van Helsing by Anna's family. "May your soul be at peace my love" Anna said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I will see you again" Anna smiled remembering when Van Helsing questioned her on the brighter side of death. "There's a brighter side to death?" Van Helsing asked. "Yes it's just harder to see" Anna replied.

Anna smiled once more. Knowing in her heart. That she would rejoin Van Helsing. Until then she would keep fighting. For him and Only him.


	2. I'm back

I'm Back

It had been four years since the death of Van Helsing. Carl had gone back to the holy order to work on becoming a monk.

Anna rode through the forest enjoying the warm breeze of the summer. The wind caressed her face. She looked up to the sky

and saw a full moon. Her eyes began to water thinking about how It was just a year ago Van Helsing died. And how she had

killed him. Suddenly a shadow swept over her. Anna froze on her horse. Her horse starlight pawed the ground nervously.

"Easy there girl it's ok." Anna patted her horse soothingly. "Come on lets go home" Anna turned her horse around and started

her at a trot back towards the mansion. The shadow swept over her once again. This time Anna's eyes grew with worry and

bucked her horse to go into a gallop. Still with the feeling of someone or something following her she put star light into a full

run. "Come on lets go" Anna yelled for her horse to go faster. Suddenly she felt her self being picked up by something

inhuman. Anna struggled to get free but couldn't. All she saw was that her horse was running without her on it. Anna

screamed in fear and in pain.

Suddenly she was dropped on the ground. She got up not clearly knowing where she was and ran. She ran so fast that she

didn't even see a person in front of her. She rammed right into him sending her flying backwards. "Going so soon" A smooth

voice asked her. "No this can't be real" Anna said horrified. "Your supposed to be dead" Anna cried shaking with fear.

"Oh but my dear Anna I'm alive, and I am back weather you like it or not" Dracula responded. "And this time there is no one

who can save you" He smirked. "I'm back! And I am deader than ever."

Can't escape fate my dear

"How are you back?" Anna questioned. "Your supposed to be dead. I saw your own mangled up corpse when I left the castle."

Anna was now trembling in fear. "My dear that is a secret I shall keep to my self." Dracula responded coldly. Suddenly

images flashed into his head of what went down in the underworld.  
"Crap!" "One moment I was on earth and now I'm back here. God what am I going to do."  
"We never use the lords name here Vladacious and you know that. So tell me why are you back my son" the Devil

asked boring his red eyes into Dracula's dark blue ones.  
"Father please. Give me one more chance. I didn't mean to fail you. Van Helsing killed me before I could do

anything. Luckily he was killed after me." Dracula said in a rather nervous state.  
"My son you know I am not generous to those who beg. But seeing you this way I will give you one more chance.

Do not fail me." The Devil said in a dark voice.  
"But what is it that you want me to do?" Dracula asked now in a confused state.  
"Not to get killed. I will send you back to earth. You will be able to have children. All I want you to do is have the

vampires rule once more over the world. And now that your children can live you may be able to succeed. Do not fail me"

The Devil warned him. "This is your last chance."  
Dracula shook his head from the thought. "Now where were we Anna?" Dracula smiled sweetly at her. "Where I

was about to scream bloody murder and then stake you then run away screaming until someone heard me" Anna replied

calmly.  
"Oh I see" Dracula said quite amused by Anna's choice of words. "And don't you think I would come and find you"

Dracula added laughing.  
"Not if you can't find me" Anna simply stated.  
"I see. Well then I better not let you get that chance now should I?" Dracula immediately transformed into his

daemon form. "Crap!" Anna thought.  
"Now Anna, how are you possibly going to escape this?" Dracula said in his demon

form.  
"I don't know count. You tell me when I'm gone" after saying this she began to run. Dracula screeched in

annoyance. Why did she always have to have to play the hard way. Doesn't she know I will always find her.  
Anna kept running. It was already dark out and she had trouble seeing. Hearing Dracula's wing beats weren't

really helping her either. To be exact it was making her feel sick. She was going to collapse at any minute.  
"No" she cried. "I have to keep running" by this point Anna was near the point of kneeling over from exhaustion.

That's until she saw a cave. She sighed in relief and stumbled into it. Not caring what was in there. Until she got deep into

the cave is when she fainted. She never heard Dracula approach calling her name out in the darkness. Nor did she hear him

chuckle when he found her unconscious on the ground.  
"Oh my dear Anna. You can run all you want. But it is fate that shall bring us together. And you know you cant

escape fate." With that he picked her up and carried her to his new castle. "Welcome to your new life my princess" Dracula

whispered in her ear and laid her down on the bed. "Cause there is no going back now" Dracula said with a dark chuckle. If

only she knew just how much he cared. How much he wanted her. But until then he would have to wait. Wait until she is

ready to become his bride.


	3. Rude awakening

Rude Awakening

Anna awoke with a major headache.

"Ow" Anna moaned when her head cleared. She looked around at her surroundings. "This defiantly is not my room" Anna said flatly. She couldn't seem to remember all that happened everything was so fuzzy. Then it all hit her like a speeding carriage. She remembered riding her horse. It was a full moon and she was remembering Van Helsing when a shadow swept over her. Her horse starlight got a bit spooked as she did. So she turned her horse around and went to go back to her home when she ran into him.

"Ah so the princess has risen." An arrogant smirk was tugging at his lips.

"You" Anna spat with disgust.

"Yes who else would you expect a ten foot werewolf" Dracula replied coldly. "Would be better than you at least I could kill it" Anna said dryly. Though she never really took notice in Dracula's hurt expression when she said this. Dracula clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked back at her. What he saw made his undead heart leap with fear. She was giving him a really bad glare. If looks could kill Dracula would have been dead before he hit the floor. Fire was burning from her eyes showing hatred and wanting to kill.

"Now you must be hungry" Dracula said trying and failing to ignore the death glare inflicted upon him. "Down the hall make a right and follow the stairs down when at the bottom of the stairs make two lefts and there will be a kitchen. My slaves will cook something for you and don't worry no blood." He laughed but stopped right after when he realized Anna wasn't. " I'm going to feed for tonight. So I should be back in a couple of hours." While I'm gone I'm warning you stay out of the west wing" Dracula said in a dangerous tone.

"What if I don't listen?" Anna challenged.

"What happened when a person gets beheaded?" Dracula questioned.

"They die" Anna replied,

"My point exactly, they DIE!" with that said, he transformed and flew out the window.

When Dracula left through the building Anna murmured under her breath "do you really think I'm going to listen. That little threat wont stop me, its time for thisgirl to take a walk into danger" and with that she left for the west wing. Dracula was outside the window and heard the whole thing. His eyes lit up with fury at the lack of respect she was showing him. In annoyance he sent for his werewolf Josh. He would show her how dangerous it was not to listen to him.


	4. Digging into the files

Digging into the archives

Anna made her way down the hall looking through every door. All it was, was hallway after hallway, door after door. All it was, was a bunch of scrap metal and papers. "What the hell. There's nothing here but crap. That's it!" By this point Anna was starting to get a little annoyed with her findings. Suddenly a door seemed to appear out of no where. It caught her eye. The handle had blue sapphire rubies in them and the handle was of silver. The door was cherry oak and the door frame was gold with bats for the engravings on them. Anna opened up the doors and gasped. Inside was a dimly lit room with shelves of books. She took a closer look and realized that they were about her family. These were family archives. She found a book about her brother. It told about his date of birth. His fighting techniques, hobbies weapons he carried school records ect. "Stalker" Anna murmured under her breath. She put the book down and drew her attention to the one with her name on it. It was a red leather book. Her name written in gold letters. A heart enclosing it in. She opened it to see it was more like a diary than a record book. I said January 22 1774 I fought Anna once more. Why does one such as herself fight me. Can she not see I love her. And only want to look out for her. It annoys me... Anna shut the book not wanting to read anymore. She looked around when something caught her eye it was a leather bound book with a symbol of a dragon on it. Anna once again opened up another book and read it. She stood there for about 5 minutes reading when a growl snapped her back to reality. Quickly discarding the book she looked around her. She couldn't find the source of the growl but instincts told her to flee from the room. The werewolf above her growled once more as he saw her run. He immediately gave chase to her. Anna looked behind her to see a werewolf chasing her. But then it had stopped. It landed on the ground and looked her in the eye. It was as if it was trying to tell her something. But what. He's seen her before in his dreams. That face. It looked so familiar to him. He couldn't harm her. He morphed back into his human shape. He was about 5 inches taller then Anna was. Had shoulder length dark brown hair. And had bright green eyes that seemed to smile down at Anna. When Anna saw this. She looked into his eyes. They were a bright green color. Like Van Helsing's. "Van Helsing?" Anna gasped. She didn't know why she just said this. It must have been hope. Hope that somehow he never died. That he came back. That somehow he would save her. But that was only a fantasy. He was dead. And no matter what he would never come back. It was just some silly girl dream that Anna prayed would somehow come true. She would do anything to see Van Helsing again.  
"Sorry my name is Josh" he spoke softly. "What is your name?" "Anna Valerious" Anna said her heart falling when she realized that there was no way Van Helsing could come back. "Tell me, what is your last name" Anna questioned.  
"Uhh… I really don't know. I was never told my last name" Josh responded.  
"What?" Anna asked shocked by his answer. How can someone not know what there last name was. It was down right wrong. Anna kept thinking until she heard Dracula's icy voice cut into her own thoughts.  
"Ah well done my servant. You found my guest and future bride" Dracula smiled but then glared down at Anna. Josh hung his head and mumbled a welcome. He felt bad for Anna. He saw how she was brought here. Against her will. And he wanted to help her but knew if he did anything Dracula would easily kill him. He was a coward.  
"Now tell me Anna, where did you go?" Dracula asked accusingly.  
"Why does it matter where I went" Anna spat back.  
She isn't afraid to speak her mind. Josh saw this in Anna and found it as a strong point and a weakness. He then shook his head, why should he care. Why was he looking for those traits. Why was he trying to look out for her.  
"Because" Dracula said coldly, "This is my house and I want to know where my guests are at all times"  
"Well we can't always get what we want now can we" Anna smirked. Dracula growing rather frustrated slapped her.  
At this Josh growled and lunged at Dracula. "Don't harm her!" Anna stood there in shock. Why would he help her. He's going to get killed for this. "Dracula! NO!" Anna cried when she saw him transform to punish Josh. "Don't hurt him!" Some how Anna had to help him. She couldn't lose someone who reminded her so much of her beloved Van Helsing. Her heart would shatter like glass. And this glass was that of a church. Pure, radiant, and very fragile. It broke once. She couldn't let it happen again. She moved in between the two lunging beasts. They collided straight into Anna. Anna feeling crushed dropped to the floor in a painful heap. Before she blacked out, she saw Dracula's cobalt blue eyes glaring into her brown ones. "I'll deal with you later" he whispered into her ear just before she completely lost all senses. Great she thought bitterly. And allowed her self to slip away from him as long as possible. Hopefully for eternity.


	5. Punishment

Punishment

Anna woke up in the same room she had before. Only this time she wasn't alone. Dracula glared at her with icy blue eyes. And by the way he was glaring Anna knew he was beyond the point of angry. "That little stunt you pulled back there almost got you killed Anna!" Dracula started. "How dare you defy my orders. I told you not to go into the west wing. But what did you do. You did anyways. I told you the punishment was death. But I think I have a better punishment for you"  
Anna glared back at him. "Go ahead. Do what ever you like. Just so you know I will escape, get away from you, then kill you. Even if I die in the process!" Anna spat back with venom in her voice that no one could miss.  
Dracula chuckled. "My dear. You can't kill me. I can't die the same way I could back then. And you will never know how to kill me"  
I will learn how to kill you. Someone's bound to know how. And when I find them your dead" Anna smiled a beaming smile that was meant to tick him off, and it worked.  
"That's it. Time for you punishment." Dracula said and dragged Anna through the hall. While walking through the halls Dracula started to tell Anna something. "Anna I have amazing power. And I never wanted to use it on you but now it's time. Hopefully this will teach you not to go into other people's things. If you wanted to go in the past you could of easily asked me. I can show you" Dracula said. When they got to a room Dracula let go of Anna and went to a table with straps. Anna saw that Dracula was distracted and tried to run. "Not so fast princess. Running will only make your punishment worse." Dracula said not even looking up. Anna ignored him and kept running to the door. "Stop!" Dracula yelled and waved his hand in Anna's direction. Anna felt as if something was blocking her way from the door. She was just a foot away. "Come" Anna heard Dracula say to her. As if she was being pushed towards him she came. "No" Anna said trying to get away. "Now Anna that's not very polite to run away when someone just wants to show you something" Dracula said politely. Anna growled in annoyance. "I don't want to see anything Dracula!" she screamed trying to squirm away for his grip, but failing to do so. "Oh come now Anna, you will get to see you beloved once again" Dracula smiled wickedly. Anna immediately stopped moving and looked into his eyes. "Prove it" she challenged. Dracula's eyes glinted with mischief "Gladly" he said smiling. Anna kept looking into his eye's challenging him when they started to glow and icy blue. Immediately she remembered what he did to her on the all hollows eve and tried to look away. Dracula sensing this grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him in the eyes. Anna's eyes began to droop and she soon fell into a deep sleep which she could not awake from. Only Dracula had that power. Anna had no idea that this wouldn't be a good night sleep. She was in for a horrible nightmare. After all it's Dracula who's controlling it. Dracula chuckled darkly and went to look for Josh. He had to deal with that servant of his. Josh would learn to obey him or he would be killed. Dracula really didn't care. All he knew was that the fire within him was burning hot and nothing could put it out.

* * *

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR EVERYONE! I'M NEW ON THIS AND THIS IS MY VERY FIRST STORY. SO THANK YOU AGAIN. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS CUZ I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM. THANK YOU AGAIN. AND IT MEANS A LOT TO ME THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY. ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	6. The worst nightmare

I don't own any of the vh characters. sad to say! sigh

* * *

Dream's aren't what they seem

Anna found herself back in her mansion. "What the ?" Anna begun when she felt hands go around her waist. She jumped with fright. "Relax Anna, it's just me" A familiar voice laughed. "  
Van Helsing? Is that really you?" Anna gasped. She squealed like a little girl and hugged him tightly. So tight that she nearly cut off all air supply within him. Or would of if it wasn't that he didn't need air anymore. Though Anna didn't know this. "I thought you were dead, I mean I killed you!" Anna cried, Memories flashed back into her head. She shook them away and looked at van Helsing with tears in her eyes. "You didn't kill me, I will never die. After all, I am immortal!" Van Helsing said with his eyes turning an icy blue. Anna stepped away from Van Helsing. "That's not possible.. You can't be!" Anna screamed.

Dracula walked through the halls looking for Josh. "Josh!" Dracula yelled down the hall "Josh come here right now" "You called" Josh said appearing in front of his master. "Yes and I am not pleased. That little trick you tried will cost you. How DARE YOU TRY TO ATTACK ME. I'M YOUR MASTER!" Dracula roared. "Come here" He ordered. Josh stumbled over to him. Suddenly when Josh got in front of Dracula, Dracula struck. Hitting Josh in the stomach with all his immortal strength. Josh went flying in the air landing with a sickening thud against the wall. Dracula was only getting started however. It might as well be Josh would never rise again. Dracula really didn't care if he lived or died. Personally it would be better for him dead Dracula thought and attacked Josh again with more force than before.

Back to dream "Van Helsing" Anna whimpered. "You cant be a vampire. You.. Your... you just cant" "And why not? Does that mean you would have to kill me again. Because I'm a monster. Well Anna tell me! Is that why?" Van Helsing moved towards Anna for an attack. "I had no choice. You would of killed someone. You even said to if something went wrong." Anna cried.  
"Well I expected you to succeed Anna! Not to fail. Which you did! You murdered me and for that you will pay with your life" he roared.  
"Van Helsing, NO!" Anna screamed. "Stop! Your acting insane Your supposed to be dead. Your not alive your DEAD!" "Am I Anna Or is that what you want to believe. That it's just a horrible nightmare. That I'm not here. I'm dead and your still alive. Well I have news for you! IT'S THE REAL DEAL!" Van Helsing laughed insanely. Van Helsing lunged at her knocking her to the ground. Anna cried out in pain.  
"STOP, PLEASE JUST STOP!" Anna cried curling into a ball trying to make her self as small as possible. She didn't want to fight him. Even if he was a monster, she still loved him. "Get up Anna. You don't want to die a coward now do you?" Van Helsing laughed. Anna remained on the ground rigid in fear.  
"I said GET UP!" Van Helsing screamed. He kicked Anna in the stomach hard. Anna cried out in pain once more. It seemed that all her ribs broke cracking and twisting inside of her. "Fight me Anna" he challenged her.  
Anna realized she had no other choice. If it was a fight he wants then hell he's going to get a fight. She had to kill him. But could she kill him before he kills her?

* * *

Thank you guys again for the reviews! 


	7. Love equals death

I don't own any of the characters in van helsing. not dracula not anna, not van helsing. but I DO OWN JOSH! yha! but no one else... yet! hehe.

* * *

Tortured

"How dare you attack me!" Dracula screamed kicking Josh again. Josh was now in a horrible state. His dark brown hair was matted with blood and sweat. His eyes were nearly closed from the swelling. He had bruises and cuts on his face as well.  
"You had no right to hit her you monster!" Josh screamed. Angered by being beaten senseless and Dracula hitting Anna he lunged at his master. Dracula gave a heart wrenching shriek and Lunged at Josh.  
The two fought punching scratching clawing and any other possible way there was to think of. "Your going to far" Dracula hissed. "You can't defeat me. Just give up"  
"I don't care if I can't kill you. I don't care if you kill me. I'm not fighting you for me. This is for Anna" Josh yelled back.  
Dracula was now angered by this. "Watch it boy. I may have to kill you" Dracula screeched. "Or better yet. I'll kill Anna!" Dracula knew he would never kill Anna. But this threat was a good one against Josh. Josh couldn't tell weather or not Dracula was serious. He didn't want to chance it. So he stopped fighting and morphed back into a human.  
"Much better. Now I need to see how our little princess is doing." Dracula chuckled darkly. He couldn't see what was going on in the dream. All he knew was that Anna was suffering. But hopefully not to bad.  
Suddenly Dracula heard a scream coming from the room where he left Anna. In all his anger he didn't have control over the dream. His anger could turn the dream into Anna's death. He couldn't let that happen.  
Josh heard the scream as well. He didn't know what was going on all he knew was that Anna was in trouble. What did the count do this time? He wondered as he raced off with Dracula to Anna's room.

Dream

Anna found a stake and picked it up. She looked into Van Helsing's eyes and saw the warmth once again. He was looking at her with such love. Why couldn't he just look at her like that before. All hate was gone from his eyes. "Van Helsing" Anna asked walking over to him slowly. "Are you ok?" Suddenly Van Helsing lunged at her pinning her to the floor. "Oh yes Anna, I'm fine, but you my dear won't be when I'm through with you!" He grew his fangs and lowered his head to Anna's neck. Anna screamed in pain as his teeth bit into her soft flesh.  
Her body started to convulse and she couldn't breath. Van Helsing's face turned back to normal with worry and started to shake Anna. "Anna wake up. Please for Devil's sake don't die on me. Please wake up! Anna please.  
"Van Helsing I just want you to know…" Anna was gasping for air. "I love you!" With that Anna closed her eyes and stopped moving.

Outside of dream  
"Anna wake up. Please for Devil's sake don't die on me. Please wake up! Anna please." Dracula continued to shake Anna. Anna's eyes were wide open, and her whole body was convulsing. "No Anna you can't die!" Dracula said.  
Anna continued to act this way. Until she chocked out "Van Helsing…" Anna was gasping for air. "I love you"  
Her eyes closed and she stopped moving and stopped breathing. "Anna! No please wake up" Dracula cried shaking her. He felt terrible he did this to her. He hurt her like this. Why because he got angry at her because she wouldn't listen to him. It didn't even matter anymore. He just wanted her to come back. "You did this, you killed her!" Josh mumbled unable to believe what he was seeing. Dracula just sat there. Cradling Anna like a baby. Praying to the devil that she would live. She still had a faint heart beat. But would that be enough. Would it save his beloved Anna!

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. i enjoy no LOVE reviews. if you have questions email me and i'll get back to you. i'll be away in washington d.c for a while cuz its a class trip. i j/ graduated from middle school. go me. and i'm done w/ spanish. wuzn't the best class. can't wait till high school. plez review and if you have ANY IDEAS! let me know. i promise i'll work them in. i'd love to hear them. and to all those who review my story THANK YOU SO MUCH. and when u write a story I WILL REVIEW. thank you again!**


	8. A Gentelman, or a monster?

A gentleman or a monster?

"You, you killed her" Josh stammered. He couldn't believe it. Anna was dead was all that ran through his head. This couldn't be.  
Dracula looked down at Anna with sorrow in his eyes. He killed her, he killed Anna. How could he kill her? He loved her to much. Sure he's murdered many people in his time but he could never harm her. Yet here was living proof that he did. Anna felt as if she was floating. She had no sense of what was going on except that she was swimming in a pool of darkness. It was relaxing to her however. She wanted to be dead, to get away from Dracula and rejoin her family and most importantly Van Helsing. Suddenly a force unknown to her pulled her out of her thoughts. "No" Anna screamed inside her head. She didn't want to go back. She just wanted to die. To be at peace, but she felt though that would never happen. Dracula sensing a sudden change in Anna's heart beat, looked down at her. Her chest begun to rise and fall. Her eyes fluttered open and saw Dracula holding her, there were tears in his eyes, and he was. He was murmuring his sorry about him killing her. "Dracula?" Anna's voice was barley a whisper. "what happened?" She smiled at him realizing that he meant, she would save her wrath for later. Right now she just wanted to be held.  
Josh couldn't believe what he was seeing. One moment Anna seemed dead. Her face was so pale, eyes were closed, and she was hardly breathing if not even breathing! Now she was fully awake and smiling at the person, correction monster, who almost killed her. "What's wrong with this world?" he mumbled and walked away.  
Anna couldn't remember what happened. All she knew was she had a bad dream, about what, she didn't know. Then she blacked out and woke up to Dracula murmuring something. IT was all to confusing. She also didn't understand why she was letting him hold her. She felt some what comforted. Like Van Helsing was holding her again. God did she miss him.  
Dracula held Anna for what seemed like hours. He couldn't let her go. She looked so confused and bewildered. So he just held her against his chest trying to provide comfort to her. He was amazed she wasn't fighting him. Yet it gladdened him as well. He chuckled a bit on how Anna could only make him feel so happy. His brides did nothing but annoy him. Anna angered him, but she also provided entertainment. It was never and ordinary day with Anna. He laughed more loudly this time.  
Anna feeling his chest moving as if laughing looked up at Dracula. He was laughing. "what's so funny" Anna frowned. "Nothing, just reflecting on something's" Anna shifted a little in his arms. "your not like other girls that's all, you never listen and that my dear can get you in trouble" Dracula said. Anna raised and eyebrow at him. "I act that way do I. Well tell me this Vlad, If I act that way how do you act?" "Like a gentleman!" Dracula responded calmly.  
At this Anna burst into a fit of laughter. "I find no humor in this what so ever." Dracula stated in a confused matter.  
"You, a… a… gentleman?" Anna said in between gasps. Dracula hissed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, a gentleman!" Dracula said. Anna looked at him once more and laughed again until tears came streaming down her face, when she finally controlled her laughter she said to Dracula,  
"If you're a gentleman, tell me this! Would a gentleman hold a lady against her will? Would a gentleman almost kill a lady? Would a gentleman kill people out of hatred? Would a gentleman kill people because he is hungry?  
"That is my curse, Anna!" Dracula said getting annoyed.  
"Let me finish!" Anna said. "Would a gentleman be a monster, a thing from hell! No he wouldn't. If you think you're a gentleman you've been drinking some drunk mans blood. Because you Dracula, are nothing but a no good, lying, deceitful, scum bag, who deserves nothing but to die! You killed my family! Everything I have ever held dear in my life, you ripped it away! And for that Dracula, you are NOT a gentleman. Your nothing but a monster. And you will always be a monster"  
Dracula's eyes flashed electric blue. "But remember my dear, I didn't kill everyone you held dear in your life"  
"What are you talking about?" Anna cried getting out of his arms and standing up angrily. "How can you say something, when you know it's a lie"  
Dracula stood up as well. "I can say such things, because it's true. Yes I killed your family. But do I need to remind you, it was YOU who KILLED your beloved, loveable, VAN HELSING"  
Anna's eyes flashed with anger. A look of hatred and hurt lined her face. "Don't you dare, don't you dare bring that up now. I did what I had to do. It was out of love!" Anna burst into tears now. "I didn't kill him because he was a mere object in my way. An obstacle that I had to kill. I killed him because he told me too. I killed him because he would of killed others! I killed him because I did what was necessary for him, me and my people! So don't go trying to make me feel bad! Everyday I regret what I did to him! And Everyday, I wish I could save him! But I know he can't come back. I know he's in a better place. Yet I live with guilt knowing that I killed him. Unlike you, I feel, I care, and I will always love him. I wish I never killed him! But I do wish that I could kill you! But I can't do that, you can't die! So now I'm stuck with you, why can't you just die! Why couldn't you just stay dead! Why couldn't Van Helsing come back! Why did it have to be you"  
Dracula just stood there as he watched Anna fall to the ground crying. Her words stabbed him through the heart like a stake. Only this stake would of killed him if it had been real. Her words rang in his head, and were not leaving. Dracula screeched and flew out of the window in a fit of anger. He would deal with her later. Right now, he had some thinking to do. And he needed to eat.

Anna waited until she was sure he was gone. When she could no longer hear the beating of his wings she sprang into action. She had to escape from here. No matter what. Anna ran to the door and tried to open it only to find it locked. "Great!" Anna mumbled under her breath. She looked around for anything she could use, but found nothing. "Fine, then we'll do this the old fashion way"  
Josh was walking down the halls when he heard a scream. "What the bloody hell was that?" The screaming did not cease and Josh began to worry. "ANNA" he suddenly cried out realizing it was her screaming. He ran down the hall and tried to find where the screaming was coming from.  
Anna continued to scream when she heard Josh screaming her name. "Good boy" she said to her self. Now all he had to do is… 'BANG!' The door came crashing down with Josh standing in the doorway. Anna smiled at him thankfully.  
"Are you hurt?" Josh quickly asked.  
"Umm… no." Anna said walking past him. "But you screamed, I heard you!" Josh said very confused at this point. "I'm well aware of that. But, I couldn't knock the door down, so I thought you could. Now, can you tell me where the exit is?" Anna asked politely. Josh glared at her. "You made me run all the way down this hall, bang down that door, and now, you expect me to tell you how to get out!" Josh said angrily.  
"Please, Josh I need to get out of here. It's not safe"  
"And where do you plan on going? He'll just find you. Has it ever occurred to you, that I wanted to leave, that I'm prisoner here as well!" Josh said angrily.  
"Please, Josh, I'm sorry ok. I really need to get out of here." Anna cried.  
"FINE!" Josh said motioning her to follow him. If Dracula knew what he was doing…he would be skinned alive.  
"Thank you." Anna told Josh and kissed him goodbye. "One day, I'll find a way to repay you."


	9. Escape from Castle Dracula

Escape

Anna walked out into the cold. By the time Josh could blink, she was already running down into the mountains. The snow covering her trails.  
Dracula came back an hour later. Deciding to check on Anna he went to her room. Only to see the door was banged down. Josh came into the hall and saw Dracula standing there. Before he could move, Dracula turned on him. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE"  
Josh stood there numbly. "I… I… I have no clue." Josh said backing away.  
"Don't you lie to me boy! Tell me what happened, unless you want it beaten out of you!" Dracula said advancing towards Josh.  
Josh backed up quicker. "I don't know!" Josh cried out. Dracula grew more impatient. "You mean to tell me, that she knocked the door out of the door frame!" Dracula cried out angrily.  
"Looks that way doesn't it." Josh replied.  
"Yes it does. Only one problem. How can Anna be able to knock the door into the room if she was in it already?" Dracula asked assuming he knew the answer. He grabbed Josh's throat and began to strangle him. "Did you help her escape?" Dracula asked while choking him. "Answer me, NOW"  
Anna made her way down the mountain. It was freezing but she kept going. If she could just find a village somewhere. Maybe then she could find some help. Dracula was not pleased one bit. His servant would not tell him where Anna went. "TELL ME OR YOU DIE!" Dracula roared. He couldn't lose Anna. She was the only one he loved. The only one who could make him happy, if anything happened to her. His mind kept racing to what he and her talked about before he flew away. The last thing she said to him was she wished he never came back. "Tell me now!" Dracula's eyes grew blue. Josh was put under a spell. No matter what he did, he could not help Anna. "She went down the mountain. I helped her escape, she screamed so I banged down the door and showed her the way out. That is all I know master." Josh mentally kicked him self. He hated his master for those stupid spells. "Good job." Dracula smiled then transformed into his demonic form. He was going to bring Anna back dead or alive. But he hoped and prayed to the devil he would bring her back alive.  
Anna looked into the heavy snow fall and saw a dim light. It looked to be a lantern. As she drew closer, she realized there were more lights. Anna smiled knowing this was a village. As she drew nearer she heard the sound of music playing from a tavern. "a nice little town." She thought to her self. She walked into the tavern and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Hi." Anna said rather uncomfortably. "Who are you?" A plump women asked. "My name is Anna, I'm just a traveler and its getting dark so I thought I could spend the night here." Anna said.  
"Where are you from?" The women asked suspiciously.  
"A village far from here. I live in Transylvania." Anna replied.  
"What is your last name?" The women asked.  
"My name is Anna Elizabeth Valerious, I live in Transylvania, Princess of gypsies." Anna replied grimly.  
"PRINCESS!" A man cried out. Anna rolled her eyes. She hated telling people who she was. They always acted weird around her. "You are the ANNA VALERIOUS!" The women asked. "I said that didn't I?" Anna replied. "Please I'm very tired, I just want to sleep"  
"Very well, I will show you to your room. Come child. You look exhausted"  
"Thank you." Anna said sleepily. When they got to the room the women showed her in. "By the way my name is Mary O'Connell. I help run this tavern with my husband Jim." Mary smiled at her. "Tell me, why do you travel at night? It is dangerous"  
Anna smiled at the women. "I got a late start. That's all." "Very well then. If you need anything let me know." Mary said leaving the room. Anna looked over to the bed a sighed. She walked over to it and immediately fell asleep. Sleeping peacefully for the first time in many days. Anna rose in the middle part of day. Cursing her self to do so. "Crap!" Anna said rushing into her clothing. She had to hurry if she wanted to return to her village, and getting this slow of a start was not helping her. She finally got prepared and went down to the bar. "Glad to see you are awake." Mary smiled at her. Anna smiled back. "Can you tell me where the nearest town is?" Anna asked Mary. "I really need to get there fast"  
"What's the hurry?" Mary asked her curiously.  
"I'm just wanting to get home. I've been away for a while that's all." Anna said not wishing to explain all the things that has happened recently. "Really now?" Mary asked her. "Seems to me like your running from something. Did you run away from home?" Mary asked.  
Anna looked at her as if she were crazy. "If I ran away from home, why would I want to get back?" Anna told her.  
I'm just wondering that's all child. Here, have a bowl of this, it will keep you warm on your journey." Mary told her handing her a bowl of chicken soup. "I made it my self."


	10. Lost and found

"I made it my self" Mary told Anna. Anna nodded her head and smiled.  
"I guess a bowl won't kill me." Anna said smiling and took the bowl of soup from Mary. "Thanks." Anna said and began to eat it.  
As Anna finished the bowl she felt herself getting tired. Her eyes began to get heavy and her head felt light. "What was in that soup?" Anna mumbled trying to clear her head from the fog that seemed to have set in. "Why don't you like it?" Mary asked looking hurt.  
"No, it was very good." Anna said trying to make Mary feel better.  
"Maybe another bowl will wake you up sweetie. Here you go." Mary said pouring more soup into the bowl. Anna was always taught to show respect to her elders so she ate the other bowl. When Anna finished this bowl however a wave of nausea hit her hard. Anna looked into Mary's eyes. "I need to escape him!" Anna said before falling into a deep sleep. "I'm sorry dearie, but the master commands, all prisoners will be returned. Then Mary got her husband Jim to take Anna to her room and lock her in there, and lock the windows as well. The sun was setting as Dracula awoke. Dracula had to seek refuge in a cave from the sun because of his late start in searching for Anna. "Time to find what is mine!" Dracula said as he summoned his demon form and flew out of the cave. He knew Anna couldn't have gotten far from him. Or at least he hoped. Either way, he would find her, no matter where she was, he would always find her.  
Anna awoke in her room in the inn. She turned and looked out the window and realized it was dark. "Dammit!" Anna said. There's no way can travel and possibly escape Dracula in the dark. He was prince of Darkness after all. He basically owned the darkness.  
Anna went to her door and tried to open it. When she found it was locked Anna grew worried. "Why would she lock me in here!" Anna cried out kicking the door.  
Anna ran against the door trying to break it down. She was desperate. She didn't want to be found. Anna had tears rolling down her eyes as she ran against the door. If Dracula found her she would be punished.  
Anna then heard a window bang in. Anna turned around a realized it was her window. A gust of cold air came in through the window making Anna shake. But somehow Anna couldn't help wondering if she was shaking from the cold or from the fact Dracula was possibly in her room.  
"Oh no!" Anna whispered.  
"Oh yes, my dear" Dracula said as he grabbed Anna's waist and pulled her close to him. "I think I found my prisoner."


	11. lifes not fair

I don't own any of the van helsing characters. i wish i did but i don't!

* * *

Life's not fair

Anna struggled against Dracula's grip and finally broke loose making Dracula hiss in annoyance. "How did you find me count?" Anna asked him with fire burning in her eyes. Dracula advanced towards her making Anna step back.  
"My dear, you are in the lands where I own. Where I hunt, where I kill. I know you couldn't of gotten far. I own everything here, I own everyone here. They all work for me.  
"You can't own people Dracula. People only own them selves!" Anna said angrily disgusted by Dracula's words.  
" Who ever said they were people? My dear, they're all werewolves. And I own them." Dracula laughed.  
Anna looked behind her to see Mary standing in the door way with a look of hurt on her face. Anna's eyes began to water. She realized Mary had no choice but to keep her here. She feared Dracula, everyone feared Dracula, Anna feared Dracula.  
" I ordered them to capture any prisoners who have escaped. I send out a message to them and they look out for a person who I describe. It is a rather nice organization don't you think. Anna wasn't paying attention to Dracula. She looked at Mary once more and Mary mouthed an "I'm sorry." To her. Anna nodded her head showing she accepted.  
Anna turned back to Dracula. "I'll make a deal with you!" Anna said.  
Dracula's eyes lit up. "Yes, I'm listening." Dracula said with a glint in his eye.  
Anna swallowed hard and drew in her breath. "I'll go back to the castle with you, I won't do anything wrong unless you piss me off. I'll do what ever you want as well. And I swear I won't run away. But I'll only do this on one condition." Anna said glaring at Dracula with her brown eyes.  
Dracula raised his eyebrow in a curious way. "And what would this condition be my princess?" Dracula asked.  
"If you," Anna looked at Mary and smiled. "If you let everyone of your slaves go!" Anna finished.  
Dracula looked at her surprisingly. "So you want me to let all my slaves go and then you'll love me?" Dracula asked.  
"I never said I will love you. I said I'll listen to you and do what ever you want. But I will never love you." Anna corrected him.  
Dracula sighed at her words. "Over time my dear, you will love me. I won't force you, you just need time." Dracula thought a long time and then looked at Anna. "Alright my dear. You win. Every one of my slaves is free to go. But you my dear are coming with me." "Hold on! I'm not done. Josh is also free right?" Anna asked Dracula.  
"Josh is not free. Only people here." Dracula said.  
"But is he not a slave?" Anna questioned.  
Dracula sighed. "My dear, you said slaves, but you never specifically stated who." Dracula said.  
"I said ALL of your slaves. And Josh is one of them. He should be free." Anna said becoming stubborn.  
Dracula rubbed his temples. "Josh is a servent. Tell you what, Josh will be free to do what ever he pleases, unless I need him. Is that fair enough?"

Anna smiled. "Ok." She said.  
"Now let's go." Dracula said moving towards Anna.  
Mary walked in the room and ran up to Anna. "Thank you!" She said to her and hugged her. "I am in your debt"  
Anna hugged her back. "It was no problem. Be safe." Anna said and then turned to Dracula. "I'm ready to go." She said looking down to the ground.  
Dracula transformed and picked her up roughly. They flew back to the castle. Anna couldn't help but feel that she wasn't out of trouble yet. Why was it her life always seemed so unfair?

* * *

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING. i've been told my grammer isn't that good hehe. so i apologize and i don't know how to send it to anyone who would like to correct it. sorry again. and thank you for telling me. but i'm glad you guys like my story. and if you guys want me to read a story ur writing I WILL and i'll review. heck i'll even post the stories ur writing to hopefully get others to read it! I THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND THANK YOU FOR PUTTING MY STORY ON UR FAVORITES TO WHO EVER DID THAT! you guys kick ass! i love you all! (But not in a wierd way)thanks again! it means alot since this is my first fanfiction! 


	12. goodbye freedom

I don't own ANNA, DRACULA, VAN HELSING, OR ANY OTHER VH CHARACTERS... sigh one day i will though, but good news! I OWN JOSH! hehe.

* * *

Freedom

As they flew over the mountain range Anna couldn't help but cry. She cried for the loss of her freedom, she cried for the ones she lost, and she cried for herself. Anna watched helplessly as they flew farther from her home town, and she couldn't help but think that she would never see it again. Dracula screeched when they were at the castle. He landed inside and transformed back into human state. Anna took a step back fearing he might lash out. Dracula had anger burning within him. He was angered at Anna's disobedience. He saw her out of the corner of his eye back up fearfully. Dracula turned around quickly and his eyes went ablaze. "What gave you the right of running away from me?" Dracula hissed.  
Anna backed up farther. "Because I wanted to get away from you." Anna said.  
Dracula glared at her. "But you can't my dear. You can't hide from me. I will always know where you are. I will always find you." Dracula stepped towards her. Anna began to cry. "Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't think you would care if I was gone." "You didn't think I would care? You didn't think is what you did!" Dracula yelled at Anna. "If you would of thought, then you wouldn't of ran away now would you? You would of known I cared. Or maybe you did know. That's why you were so determined to run away. Because you knew I would look for you. Is that it Anna?" Dracula glared at her angrily. "I ran away because I was sick of being locked up. I was sick of being some toy to you. I was sick of seeing you ruin others lives, including mine." Anna cried out. "And above all, I was sick of you." Dracula looked hurt. "I will leave you at peace for tonight; tomorrow my dear we will talk about your punishment." Dracula said and turned away.  
"PUNISHMENT!" Anna cried. "Now I'm to be punished. Are you kidding me!" Anna paced around her room nervously. He was just messing with her. He wouldn't punish her. What if the punishment was him turning her into a vampire? What if he would kill her? What was going to happen to her? Anna broke down in sobs. She should of ran when she got the chance. More then anything she wished Van Helsing was here right now. "Why did you have to leave me Gabrielle? Why?" Anna said in between sobs.  
Dracula stood out side her door listening to her sobbing. With each sob she took Dracula's heart broke. How could he feel pity for her when he couldn't even grieve for his late wives? Was it maybe because he never loved them? Dracula listened to Anna sob for an hour when everything inside her room became silent. He could hear her heart beat in a slow rhythmic beat. She was asleep. Dracula walked away from the door. His head was all jumbled up,thoughts we swarming in his head like a tornado. Tomorrow he would show Anna some place where he knew she would love. He would show her what a gentlemen he could truly be.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. IT MEANS ALOT IM GOING FOR AT LEAST 60 REVIEWS BEFORE THIS ENDS. i'm not quite sure how many chapters are going to be in here... but i promise you the action will raise up. JOSH BECOMES A VERY IMPORTANT CHARACTER. if you can guess it i will be really suprised. if you have any ideas for this story or want something in here, you can tell me. i'll be happy to do so. thanks again! 


	13. plot to kill

I don't own any characters for vh. Just mary and Josh. Universal owns the others.

* * *

Dracula paced around his room for awhile. He thought about how he yelled at Anna earlier. His heart wrenched with guilt. Maybe he should have been a bit nicer to her. "No!" Dracula cried out loud. "If I was nicer to her she would probably just disobey me again! I have to let her know I am the boss not her!"

"Sir?" Josh said walking into his room. Dracula turned around quickly.  
"Who gave you permission to come in here?" Dracula asked narrowing his eyes.  
"I have news for you, it's important." Josh said looking to the ground.  
"What is this important news?" Dracula asked.  
"Well, it's about Anna. You see, she umm, well I can't find her. She's not in her room." Josh said.  
"You went into her ROOM!" Dracula cried.  
"The door was open! I SWEAR!" Josh said backing up.  
"Did you open it?" Dracula asked.  
"I just said THE DOOR WAS OPEN. I never said I opened it!" Josh growled.  
"Watch your tone with me boy. Do you have any idea where she is?" Dracula sighed in frustration.  
"I'm not sure, she could be any where." Josh said shrugging. "If you want I can look out side and you in side." "Why would I let you help me?" Dracula growled.  
"Because if it gets day time, I can still look for her." Josh said.  
"Very well." Dracula said. "Lets go!"

Anna wondered around the castle for a little while. As she looked around she couldn't hold back her amazement. It was just so beautiful. Anna walked down the corridor and realized she was at the main entrance of the castle. Anna looked around for any sign of Dracula and walked up to the door. Should she run again? Anna then remembered her deal with Dracula. She promised him she wouldn't run away. With a sigh she took her hand from the door. "What do you think you are doing?" Dracula hissed at her from the top of the ceiling. His eyes were burning with anger.  
"I… I was just…" Anna couldn't get out what she wanted to say to Dracula because of the glare she was receiving from him.  
"You were going to run away weren't you?" Dracula whispered in a deadly voice.  
"No,.. I mean yes, but I remembered the deal so I didn't." Anna was now in a state of panic.  
Dracula began to laugh. "You my dear, you can care less about the deal. You would of ran away if you weren't so hesitant." Dracula said amusingly.  
"Do you think so little of me Count!" Anna asked with anger in her voice.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Dracula asked. "No, you already answered it!" Anna spat back at him.  
Dracula jumped down from the ceiling and faced Anna.  
"Anna, I don't think little of you. I actually think very high of you. It's just, that it seems that you think little of me. If you give me a chance to prove my self to you I can show you, I'm not just a monster"  
Anna looked at him, questions burning in her eyes. "Very well count. I will give you a chance." Anna smiled at him.  
Dracula smiled at her, not a cold, dark smile he usually had, but a caring loving one. "Thank you Anna." He said.

Josh went into the village where Anna once was and walked into the inn. "Mary, are you here?" Josh asked.  
"Ah, Josh, it is so nice for you to stop by." Mary smiled at him.  
"I came here to ask you if Anna was here?" Josh asked.  
"No, I did not see her. Did the poor soul run away from that monster again?" Mary asked with concern.  
"I'm not sure, I was hoping she was here, that way we could help her escape." Josh said. "I've been thinking lately. I'm not sure if it's a smart idea but it just might work." "And what is this brilliant idea of yours Josh?" Mary asked with interest.  
"I think I know how we can kill Dracula, but I need every ones help in this village." Josh said.  
"Well, spill. I'm dying to hear this." Mary said excitingly.  
"Here's the plan." Josh said leaning towards Mary.  
They spent the rest of the day discussing. "I believe that will work. The next full moon is in a month. So in a months time, Dracula will be no more." Mary said.  
"That's the plan." Josh said smiling. He would save Anna from that monster. Now all he needed was Van Helsing.

* * *

thanks for reviewing it means a lot to me. hehe. i'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story. now comes the good part. and all i'm saying is van helsing will be in here. sort of. hehe. cliff hanger! 


	14. the conversation

i don't own any vh characters. Sigh i own josh and mary that's all.

* * *

A conversation

Anna and Dracula talked for awhile in her bedroom. "So tell me, Count, what is your weakness?" Anna asked him.  
"Well that's hard to say." Dracula said. "Oh come on, please!" Anna asked doing her best pouting face she always used on her parents when she was in trouble.  
Dracula fell for it immediately. "Very well Anna. My main weakness is you." Dracula told her. "It's always been you. If something were to happen to you, I would kill my self to take your place.  
Josh was out side the room listening. A smile played across his face. It was time to go back down to the village.  
"So tell me this Anna, what is your main weakness?" Dracula asked her leaning forward in earnest.  
"It's really stupid. You would just laugh." Anna said blushing.  
"Oh tell me. I told you mine." Dracula said.  
"Oh, alright. My main weakness is staying strong. I want to cry some times really bad, but if I do that, the wall around me will fall." Anna said.  
Dracula just looked at her surprisingly. "Is that so. My dear, you don't have to act strong. When you need to cry, I will be there for a shoulder you can spill your tears on." Dracula said.  
Anna lowered her head. Dracula extended his hand and raised her chin up to look at him. Anna looked away quickly fearing being put under another spell.  
"Anna, I just want to talk to you, I'm not going to hypnotize you. I promise. I just wish you would trust me more." Dracula said. Anna noticed a trace of sadness in his voice.  
"I stayed strong for you. I didn't want you to ever see me cry. I thought you would think I was weak." Anna said shyly.  
"My dear, Anna, you are not weak. You are one of the strongest girls, no, you are the strongest women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You don't need to build a wall around you." Dracula said warmly.  
For the first time in Anna's broken heart, a warmth flooded her. As she looked into Dracula's eyes she could see not lies. "Thank you." Anna said tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you so much." Was all Anna could choke out. With that she curled up to Dracula and fell asleep. Dracula's heart soared as he laid on her bed just stroking her hair. She thanked him. Dracula couldn't been more pleased with him self.  
Anna snuggled closer to him with out realizing it. For the first time in a long time since she had been with Dracula she slept soundly.  
Josh was in the village in a matter of hours. He ran directly in the pub.  
Mary looked stunned to see him. "Josh what are you doing here so late at night?" Mary asked him.  
"Do you have it?" Josh asked.  
"Not yet. The body is coming though. It was buried at the Valerious manor. By the grave sites of Anna's family. Van Helsing will be risen in no time"  
"Keep it down would you!" Josh said.  
"No one is awake!" Mary said.  
"Just in case." Josh said. "Now what about the spell?" "We're still looking for it." Mary sighed. "It can't be found"  
Josh smiled a beaming smile. "No worries. I know just where to look." "WHERE!" Mary asked excitingly.  
"I will let you know tomorrow. Right now I need to go back to the castle. I will meet with you tomorrow." With that Josh ran out of the pub.  
Dracula got up from Anna's bed and looked out her window. He looked over the mountains when he saw a figure running towards the castle. His eyes zoomed in and found it was Josh. What is he doing up so late? And why is he out side the castle grounds? Dracula wondered worriedly. He shrugged it off and figured he would question him tomorrow. Right now all he wanted to do was be with Anna. She just seemed so peaceful. Josh snuck into the castle, but he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He shrugged it off and made his way to the library. When he got there he opened the large wooden doors and stepped in. The creaking of the door made his heart pound fearing Dracula might hear. As he walked into the library he immediately started looking for the book. He searched for awhile when he finally found it.  
The book had a red skin cover on it. The cover was made out of fox skin. The dye on it looked to be like blood. Josh grimaced in disgust. The cover said Dark Magic spells for raising the dead. Josh grew excited. He had found it. All he needed to do was get this to Mary. Now that he knew where it was located he put it back on the shelf. He would come back in the afternoon.  
Dracula heard a creaking of a door and decided to check things out. He transported him self to where the creaking came from. He saw that Josh was walking in the library. "What is that boy up to now?" growled Dracula as he slipped inside. Josh didn't even notice him. As he watched Josh search around for awhile Dracula grew bored. That's when he heard Josh gasp in delight. Dracula zoomed in on the book he was holding. He couldn't get a good look at the book but managed to read for the dead. "What book does he have?" Dracula whispered to him self. He watched Josh put the book back on the shelf and left. As he watched Josh leave suspicion rose in Dracula. When Dracula was sure Josh was gone he went to the shelf where the book was. He picked it up and read the title. Anger flew into Dracula. "He wants to raise the dead?" Dracula asked him self. "What is he planning? Who does he want to raise?" Dracula thought but could not place it. All he knew was danger was coming in fast. Mainly directed towards him and possibly Anna. Dracula placed the book on the shelf and went back to Anna's room. He would deal with Josh later. He was going to figure out what's going on behind his back.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing. The plot is thickening. hehe. vh will eventually come j/ not sure when... well i do but you don't! In the next chapter Dracula and Anna are going to have a romantic evening. hehe. hope ur enjoying the story. and i can tell you one thing. THIS STORY IS GOING TO BECOME SAD! but i hope you'll like the ending. it'll be happy i swear! i hope. thanks again for reviewing. 


	15. best night ever the rising

i don't own any vh characters. only josh and mary.

* * *

Anna awoke curled up in Dracula's arms.  
"Good morning." Dracula said lovingly.  
"Good, wait! How are you up, it's day time!" Anna cried. "Your going to burn"  
"Does this worry you Anna?" Dracula chuckled.  
"No, I was just wondering that's all." Anna said blushing. "It's not like I would care if you burn in the sun or not." "Really now?" Dracula mused.  
"Forget it." Anna said rolling her eyes.  
"For now." Dracula said smiling.  
Anna glared at him and turned quickly so he wouldn't see the smile tugging at her lips.  
"Are you hungry?" Dracula asked looking at her.  
"Just a bit." Anna said knowing fully well she was starving.  
"Very well. There is blood in the kitchen. Help your self." Dracula said with a straight face giving off no hint if he was serious or not.  
Anna's face paled at once. "Did you bite me?" Anna asked quickly. She felt her heart race and realized he couldn't of bitten her.  
"No, not yet." Dracula said. "Come, I will show you to the kitchen"  
"I can find it my self." Anna said.  
"My dear, I'm afraid you will be tempted to run off. And we can't have that." Dracula said waving his finger at her.  
"Will you ever learn to trust me?" Anna asked.  
"When you show me a reason to, yes." Dracula answered.  
"Then I'll prove it to you now!" Anna stated and walked out of the room.  
"Is that so?" Dracula asked following her.  
"It is so! Go to the kitchen and I'll meet you there in ten minutes. If I'm not there then you can do what ever it is you do when you get angry." Anna said smiling.  
"I kill is what I do." Dracula said smiling back.  
"Well you don't have to do that." Anna said.  
"Very well, Anna. I will give you ten minutes." With that, Dracula disappeared.  
"I'll show him I can be trusted." Anna stated and started heading where she hoped was the kitchen.  
"So who do you hope you can show you can be trusted?" Josh said coming from behind Anna.  
Anna jumped in the air in shock. "Don't do that to me! You scared me half to death!" "Sorry." Josh said smiling.  
"Sure you are!" Anna laughed in a teasing matter.  
"So what are you up to?" Josh asked.  
"Nothing much. I just have to get down to the kitchen in ten minutes. Otherwise Dracula won't trust me. Me being stupid didn't even ask for directions!" Anna said.  
"Lucky for you, you have me as your tour guide. Come on, I'll show you the way." "I really don't need any help. I can find it my self!" Anna said.  
"Really now? So where are you right now?" Josh said raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm in a huge castle with an werewolf for a tour guide." Anna smiled.  
"Yep, you need a tour guide. Come on." Josh said grabbing Anna's hand and pulling her along. "Josh, I can just follow you, you don't need to hold my hand you know." Anna stated bluntly.  
"I know, but I just want to." Josh said smiling back at her.  
Anna smiled as well. "Well here you go. The kitchen." Josh said letting go of her hand.  
"Thank you." Anna said as she entered the kitchen.  
"I'll see you around." Josh called behind her and left.  
Anna walked in the kitchen and looked around. It was huge. There were silver pots and pans everywhere. As she walked around more she saw that he had many servants, as he liked to call them, running around every where. "They usually do that dirty work around here." Dracula said.  
For the second time in minutes Anna jumped in fright.  
"Do you guys around here get a kick in scaring the crap out of me?" Anna asked glaring at Dracula.  
Dracula chuckled. "We do what we can." Dracula smiled. "I trust you found your self here quite easily?" Dracula asked.  
"Josh helped me. I could of found it my self though" Anna mumbled.  
"So independent aren't we now Anna?" Dracula laughed.  
"I was taught that you can't depend off of others. You need to learn to fight for what you think is right and what you want." Anna said proudly.  
"And you've learned that lesson well dear." Dracula smiled.  
"Very funny Count." Anna said.  
"I wasn't being sarcastic, I was merely pointing out the obvious." Dracula stated.  
Anna looked around the kitchen once more and frowned. Dracula seeing the look cross her face asked her.  
"What is wrong?" "Nothing, it's just that, I thought you let go all of your slaves." Anna said.  
"These people are cooks. They get wages as any person would, they are not slaves." Dracula responded.  
"Oh." Anna said rather embarrassed. "Can I eat now?" "You may, but I want to bring you some place. When we get there, then you can eat." Dracula said taking Anna by the waist.  
"But, I'm starving. Can't you show me another time!" Anna asked.  
"What if there won't be another time to show you?" Dracula said.  
Anna was silent. "But there will be another time"  
Dracula looked into her eyes. "Are you sure about that?" He questioned.  
Anna looked back into his eyes. "Positive." She smiled.  
Dracula smiled back at her then told her to close her eyes.  
"What are you planning!" Anna asked in a worried tone.  
"Something, if I tell you, it won't be a surprise." Dracula said.  
Anna sighed and closed her eyes. "Very well, but I swear if this has anything to do with scaring the crap out"  
Anna was so caught up in mumbling about things that she didn't realize that Dracula had transported them to his favorite place.  
"You can open your eyes now." He told her.  
"And if this has any mice in it I swear I'll… beautiful!" Anna said taking in a sharp breath. "This is your favorite place?" Anna asked Dracula.  
Dracula looked around. They were in the middle of a rain forest. Around them were large trees, fruit and a beautiful crystal blue water fall. Birds were singing a lovely song and you could hear the animals in the trees chanting and squealing. "Where did you find a place like this in Transylvania?" Anna asked.  
"Well, it's not in Transylvania. But it's not important. I want you to enjoy your self here." Dracula told Anna.  
Anna beamed at him. "I already am." Anna told him.

Josh hurried into the library and found the book. He flipped through the pages and found the spell he was looking for. Josh walked into the pub once more. "I have the spell." He said and placed the page he ripped from the book onto the table.  
Mary nodded. "Come with me. We have the body prepared." They walked into a room where Van Helsing's body laid.  
"He came in today. Everything is prepared. We just need to do the spell"  
Josh nodded. "Very well. Let's get this over with." With that said he pulled out the piece of paper. "I need a knife." Josh said.  
Mary handed him the knife and looked away. Josh began to chant the spell.

L'UN WHO È MORTO ALLA LUNA PIENA. SI ALZERÀ PRIMA DEGLI STATI UNITI SU QUESTA NOTTE PRESTO. L'ANIMA DI ME ASSEGNERÀ LA SUA VITA. COSÌ LO HO TAGLIATO ATTRAVERSO CON QUESTA LAMA. ALZI IL GREAT VAN HELSING E VIVA UNA VOLTA DI PIÙ. PER ORA, POSSIAMO ANCHE IL SEGNO.

(Translation)  
THE ONE WHO DIED AT THE FULL MOON.  
SHALL RAISE BEFORE US ON THIS NIGHT SOON.  
THE BLOOD OF ME SHALL GRANT HIS LIFE.  
SO I CUT THROUGH ME WITH THIS KNIFE.  
RAISE THE GREAT VAN HELSING AND LIVE ONCE MORE.  
FOR NOW, WE CAN EVEN THE SCORE.

With that Josh cut the top of his arm and let the blood drip onto Van Helsing's body. They waited for a few minutes but nothing happened.  
"It didn't work." Josh mumbled.  
"We can try again." Mary said.  
" I can only cut my self so many times you know." Josh said sharply. "Well excuse me, but this wasn't my idea!" Mary said.  
"But you decided to help me did you not?" Josh inquired.  
As they continued to argue Van Helsing's bones began to come back together. The cartilage formed to connect the joints, muscle began to form as well. Then the skin covered everything up as organs began to grow. Van Helsing groaned in pain and turned over to look at the two people.  
Josh stopped arguing and turned around when he heard a groan. What he saw nearly made his eyes pop out.  
"IT WORKED!" Josh cried in astonishment.  
Mary looked at Van Helsing and fainted.  
Josh was so busy celebrating he didn't even realize Mary fainted.  
"Am I not a genius Mary. I did it! I brought Van Helsing to life again! Mary…" Josh looked at Mary on the ground. "Mary, are you ok?" Dracula and Anna sat at a tree trunk near the water fall. Several servant's where some how there serving Anna food. Anna ate it savoring every bite.  
"That was delicious!" Anna said after finishing dessert.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Dracula said smiling at Anna.  
"Thank you." Anna said warmly. "I guess you can be a gentleman." "I try." Dracula laughed. "Now my dear Anna, would you care to join me in a dance"  
"But there is no music." Anna said looking at him as if he were insane.  
"Just listen to the nature." Dracula replied as he pulled Anna into a dance. Anna closed her eyes and listened. There was a rhythm of music. She smiled to herself and leaned into Dracula more. Dracula smiled as they danced under a crescent moon. The stars shining there full glory. "This is a wonderful night, don't you agree." Dracula asked.  
"It is now." Anna smiled.  
"And why is that?" Dracula asked.  
"Because I realized that I'm falling for you. So it truly makes it the best night." Anna replied calmly and returned to leaning into his chest.  
Dracula danced numbly. She was falling for him? His mind was racing. He smiled and looked down at Anna. "Then I can say the same. This is the best night." Dracula replied and they continued to dance late into the night.

* * *

i promised you guys romance in here. ok, now we have vh. don't worry he knows who he is. i hate storys where they don't remember a thing! well i don't hate. i j/ hate shows like that. anyways. i hope u guyz enjoyed it! cuz it took me forever to figure it out. I SERIOULY HOPE NO STORIES HAD ANY THING LIKE THIS. I MEAN THE SCENE AND EVERYTHING. cuz that would be horrible. cuz if they do can u tell me so i can fix it. cuz i would feel really bad. thanks for reviewing! means alot. love u guyz a ton! not in a wierd way though. hehe. again thanks! keep reviewing! 


	16. plan goes down

I DON'T OWN ANY VH CHARACTERS, JUST JOSH AND MARY. THAT'S ALL. AND THE WEAPONS I MADE UP! THAT'S ALL everything else belongs to universal.

* * *

Van Helsing walked around the room pacing. "Where am I?" He finally asked Josh.  
"Your in a village about 6 miles down the mountain." Josh told him.  
"What mountain?" Van Helsing asked.  
"The mountain has no name. We just call it the Muerte mountain. It means death." Josh told Van Helsing.  
Van Helsing just looked at him. "Why did you bring me back! What is the purpose? All your troubles in Transylvania should be cleared, Dracula is gone!" "Well you see, that's why we, well I brought you back. Dracula is dead. He has always been dead. But Dracula is not gone." Josh told him.  
"What do you mean! NOT GONE?" Van Helsing asked Josh with curiosity burning in his eyes. "Tell me now"  
"Dracula came back and no one knows why. He hasn't done anything evil. Well except if you consider that he kidnapped the princess." Josh said.  
"Who is the princess that he kidnapped?" Van Helsing's heart began to pound.  
"Princess Anna." Josh told him.  
Van Helsing swore. "HE HAS ANNA!" After pacing the floor several times he turned. "Where is he?" Van Helsing growled.  
"We have to wait for the full moon." Josh said.  
"We are not waiting for full moon!" Van Helsing growled.  
"Why not!" Josh growled.  
"Because then the part of me I don't want reveled will come out!" Van Helsing explained.  
"And that part would be?…" Josh asked.  
"A part that can rip you to shreds." Van Helsing responded.

Anna slept peacefully in her bed. She felt giddy from dancing all night with Dracula and couldn't help but smile when she thought of him. Her mind however didn't rest. It kept going to how she could love a thing such as Dracula. Anna battled with her mind.  
"How could you even care for him! He killed your whole family!" Her mind asked her.  
"I care for him because there is another side to him that most people can't find." Anna responded.  
"Yes, but he doesn't show that side for a reason!" Her mind countered.  
"Because he can't!" Anna shot back.  
"Because he's a monster. And you can say you care for him. And you can say you love him. But you know this. That he can turn on you. He can kill you. He isn't safe. He may care for you, but how long will that last? How long until he turns on you for a meal?" Her mind said.  
Anna couldn't respond to this. All she could do was think.  
Dracula paced around his room joyfully. He smiled for the first time in a long time. Anna said that she was falling for him. She told him he truly can be a gentleman! He couldn't help but celebrate. Dracula left his room. Even though it was day time Dracula was able to walk around the castle because there were hardly any windows.  
As Dracula walked around he couldn't help but be attracted to Anna's room. He listened and heard her moving around in her room as well. He knocked on the door politely and waited for her to answer.  
Anna heard the knock and told Dracula to come in. As he entered she smiled at him.  
"Hello Anna." Dracula said taking her hand and kissing it.  
Anna smiled and then looked at Dracula with uncertainty. Dracula seeing this asked what is wrong?  
Anna's brow furrowed deeper and she took a deep breath. "I was just thinking. How long will this last? I mean, until you get tired of me, and decide to eat me for supper. In your case drink from me." Anna questioned.  
Dracula looked at her and laughed. "My dear, I won't eat, well drink from you. The only time I do that is when I make you my bride." Dracula said.  
"And when will you do that?" Anna asked a bit scared.  
"When I know the time is right." Dracula responded. "How will you know?" Anna questioned.  
"When you tell me." Dracula said a bit annoyed by her questioning.  
Anna was about to ask another question when she heard her door slam open. There in the door way was Josh.  
"What do you want!" Dracula hissed.  
"I looked for you in your room, but you weren't there. So I came here." Josh replied.  
"Well that's very nice, but that doesn't answer my question. What do you want." Dracula asked again.  
"I came here to tell you that something is wrong in the village." Josh said.  
"And why would I care?" Dracula asked.  
"Because they are rebelling against you!" Josh replied.  
With that Josh threw a net at Dracula and captured him in it.  
"That net was made by the holy order. We get a shipment in every month. We've been supplying ourselves with equipment to fight you." Josh snickered.  
Dracula tried getting out of the net but couldn't every second it made him weaker.  
"There is a substance called adrenalin B. It makes you lose your strength for two weeks. It won't kill you. But the only way you can get out of that is if you had help. Now, I'm going to take Anna and leave." Josh said turning to where Anna was frozen with shock.  
"How could you!" Anna asked her voice shaking. "I'm doing this to help you!" Josh said. "Besides, I have a surprise for you"  
"I don't give a damn about surprises. Let Dracula go!" Anna cried.  
Josh took a step towards Anna and Anna stepped back.  
"Don't come any where near me!" Anna warned.  
"What are you going to do!" Josh said grinning.  
Anna looked around the room and saw her sword was hanging off the bed post. Anna turned and grabbed it. "I'm going to do this!" Anna said and ran the sword through Josh. Josh stumbled back but smiled as he looked up. "Oh my, we're in trouble now!" Josh said and lunged at Anna.

* * *

Sorry that it took me along time to update. i wuz in major writers block. i hope you guyz liked the chapter. 


	17. plotting

I don't own anything!

* * *

Anna dodged his attack and rolled out of the way. Josh growled in annoyance. "Come on Anna. I don't have time for games right now!" Dracula hissed in pain as he felt his strength going. "Fight him Anna. You can do it!" Dracula whispered to her as Anna rushed to help him out of the net. "Your tangled in here! Why didn't you just stay still!" Anna cried out in frustration. "That way I wouldn't have to save your sorry butt!" Josh lunged again at Anna this time pinning her down. "Now princess. You can do this the easy way or the hard way." Josh said hoarsely. "Don't choose the hard way please"  
"Well since you asked nicely." Anna thrust her palm smashing Josh's nose. "I'll do it the hard way." Josh growled once more. "Hit him again, Anna!" Dracula hissed.  
"I didn't want to have to do this Anna." Josh said. "Do what? You can't even beat me." Anna smirked.  
"Getting beaten by a girl. How pathetic." Dracula smirked.  
"How much do you want a bet?" Josh asked transforming into a beast that wasn't known in any parts of Transylvania.  
"What are you?" Anna screamed as she turned to run.  
"I'm fear. I am terror. I'm evil. My powers are great. Even greater than Dracula's." Anna looked at him in fear. He had fur that was reddish brown. His teeth were large and two fangs protruded from his upper lip. Claws contracted from inside of the massive paws and his piercing red eyes glared at Anna.  
"Well, that's not good." Dracula said, fear burning in his eyes.  
"What am I is what you want to know? I'm a shape shifter. I'm one of the very few. We are called heavens worriers. We fight evil and kill it." Josh grinned.  
"But. I thought you were a werewolf?" Anna asked.  
"I used to be that! Until someone dear to you gave me this wonderful power." Josh said. With that he transformed into a huge black eagle and picked Anna up. "Now, we're going"  
They went through the large window in Anna's room leaving Dracula there. Dracula transformed with the amount of energy he had left. Josh maybe strong, but he isn't smart. He underestimated his powers. Dracula ripped the ropes apart and staggered to his feet. He would find Anna. Even if it killed him.  
Anna struggled in Josh's grip. "Let me go!" Anna cried.  
Josh kept on flying until they reached the town. There he transformed into his human form and dragged Anna in the inn.  
"You did not bring me here!" Anna said sharply. "I HATE THIS PLACE!" Anna cried out.  
"Why is that dear?" Mary came in the room.  
"Your working with him as well. Are you trying to ruin my life!" Anna said with anger rushing out of her and throwing it into anyone's path that dared to stand near her.  
"We are only trying to help you princess. To help you get away from the monster." Mary said surprised at Anna's temper.  
"I was fine there. Dracula is not a monster, but of course you wouldn't know that now would you!" Anna asked dangerously.  
"He enslaved us all." Mary said.  
"I'll be right back." Josh said interrupting the fight between Mary and Anna. Anna grabbed Josh's collar and pulled him back to where he was standing.  
"Your not going anywhere!" Anna said icily. Josh stayed rooted to his spot fearing what Anna might do if he dared to move. He couldn't help but think why he was so scared. He could obviously overpower her.  
Anna returned to glaring at Mary. "He may have enslaved you, but he released all of you when I asked him to. He kept his promise. Now you turn on him and plan to kill him!" Anna yelled. "Are you bent on destroying everything I loved. First you make me lose my freedom by keeping me in this crappy inn, then when I start to actually love him, YOU TRY TO BLOODY KILL HIM!" Anna was now screaming.  
Josh took this moment and broke away from Anna. As he ran towards the door he banged into Van Helsing.  
"Watch where your going." Van Helsing growled.  
"Sorry," Josh said and ran out of the room away from Anna's fury.  
Van Helsing approached Anna with caution. "Anna? Calm down, everything will be fine. Your just a bit shaken up that's all." Van Helsing said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
Anna not recognizing his voice turned on him. "Listen buddy, I'm in no mood for your…" Anna stopped when she saw his face. "Your,… alive?" Anna asked, tears flooding her eyes.  
"Yes, I'm back." Van Helsing said wrapping his arms around her.  
Anna cried into his shoulder. Van Helsing thought it was because she was happy to see him. The real reason was because she didn't want to see him. Now she would have to choose between Dracula, or the one she used to love. Or was it that she still loved.

Dracula called upon his servant axel. He was a replacement from his other servant Igor. Axel carried his master into his bedroom and laid him in his coffin.  
"Is there anything I can bring you master?" Axel asked.  
"Get me one of the betrayers from the dungeon. I need something to help me restore my energy." Dracula said.  
Axel obeyed and went into the dungeons. He picked out a strong looking fellow and dragged him back to his master. He had to knock him out first though.  
Dracula smiled. "Thank you." He said and drank from the man. Yet, he didn't kill him. Dracula had other plans.  
"Tell me Axel." Dracula said as he dropped the near dead body on the ground. "How old are you"  
"I'm twenty five master." Axel said.  
"Isn't that nice." Dracula smirked. "Come here. I want to tell you something"  
Axel leaned in and Dracula grabbed him by the shoulders. Axel screamed as Dracula bit into him. As he drank his blood Axel became weaker. When Dracula nearly drained him he let go. He wiped the remaining blood off of his mouth and watched as the once dead prisoner raise. "What is thy will master?" The prisoner asked Dracula bowing on one knee.  
"I want you to turn every prisoner into vampires." Dracula said.  
Axel arose just as the other man walked out of the room.  
"Why did you do that?" Axel asked.  
"I need soldiers if I want to win this battle against werewolves." Dracula stated. "Now go and help our new friend turn some others into prisoners. I need my rest." Dracula said.  
Axel nodded and left.  
Dracula smiled. He wasn't about to lose Anna. Tomorrow he will call in all the other vampires he knows. If a battle was what they wanted. Then hell, there's going to be a battle.

Anna sat at a table talking to Van Helsing.  
"How are you back?" Anna asked.  
"Josh brought me back. He said he needed my help. I'm here to kill Dracula." Van Helsing explained.  
"Speaking of Josh. He told me that he is a shape shifter. He's called Heaven's worriers." Anna said curiously.  
"So you figured out huh? I told him not to say anything. Dammit! Now Dracula knows our best weapon." Van Helsing cursed.  
Anna looked at him wide eyed. "Your one as well?" Anna asked.  
"I turned him into what he is." Van Helsing sighed. "Everyone here is what I and he is." "Why?" Anna asked.  
Van Helsing chuckled a bit. "I see that you haven't lost the trait of asking a lot of questions." Van Helsing grinned.  
Anna grinned as well. " I missed you." Anna said.  
"I missed you as well. But now I'm back. So we can be together." He said looking at Anna.  
Anna just smiled. In her heart she knew that, that is not what she wanted. If he came back earlier, it would have been great.  
"What's the matter?" Van Helsing asked looking at Anna.  
Anna looked at the table, tears coming into her eyes.  
"Don't you want to be together?" Van Helsing asked.  
Anna didn't know what to say. "I need to go to bed. I'll talk to you later." Anna said getting up and kissing him on the cheek. "I really missed you." With that Anna went up the stairs.  
Van Helsing smiled. He was oblivious that she no longer cared for him but only as a friend. She was in love with Count Dracula. Not Van Helsing.

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing. This is the near end of my story. it's been great to write it. I want to know how you guys liked it so far. So in your reviews if you could tell me that would be great. and if you would like me to continue writing in this website. thanks again for all your reviews! you guys have been very supportive. and it's been great! 


	18. time to tell

I don't own any one from Van Helsing. Just the characters I made up. That's all!

* * *

Dracula awoke from his sleep feeling some of his energy restoring. Just as he awoke his servant Axel came in.  
"Master, every prisoner has been turned. What is your will now?" Axel asked bowing his head in a sign of respect.  
"I want you to go and fly to the other allies castles. Tell them what I have in plan for an attack. We are going to need a large army if I'm up against Heavens worriers." Dracula sneered.  
"I'm sorry master, but what are you talking about?" Axel asked.  
"I'm talking about a very powerful enemy we're up against." Dracula sighed. "I've heard of them before, but never really knew they existed." Axel nodded his head. "Are they stronger then vampires"  
"Yes, but they are not stronger then me. Yet they don't know that." Dracula smiled. The only one stronger than me is an enemy who is long dead. If he is turned into one of those beasts, it's worse. I will surly have no chance." Dracula said calmly.  
"I see. Well I will be on my way, unless you need anything else master." Axel asked.  
Dracula waved him away. "No, go on." He said.  
"Very well, I will be back in a week." Axel said and then turned to leave. 

Anna paced around her room nervously. How was she going to tell Van Helsing she didn't love him any more?  
She didn't want to hurt him. Anna was terrified that Van Helsing would kill her if he found out. And she meant that literally. He would question her on how she could love a monster like so many others already did. She would wait until tomorrow. Anna climbed into bed and prayed that Dracula was alright.

Dracula was worried for Anna's sake. What did Josh do? He looked like he was ready to kill her. Dracula screeched in annoyance as he thought of what Josh was capable of doing to Anna. His newly changed servant came running in the room.  
"My Lord, what is the matter?" He asked.  
"I'm worried about Anna. I have no way of knowing if she's dead or not!" Dracula hissed.  
"Can't you send some type of mind thingy to her? You are Count Dracula. You have powers that no one else could dream of." His servant told him.  
"You're right. Why didn't I think of that?" Dracula asked him self. Dracula closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to find out if Anna was ok. However he didn't succeed. "Dammit! That ass hole had all my powers drained. That stupid net of his actually worked." Dracula growled.  
"Oh, will blood help you, master?" his servant asked.  
"It might. Tell me, what is your name?" Dracula asked out of curiosity.  
"My name sir, is Jonathon." Jonathon replied.  
"Very well, Jonathon. Can you please fetch me some blood out of the kitchen." Dracula asked.  
"Yes my lord." Jonathon replied. Dracula smiled to him self. Soon he would be strong enough to fight. He just needed some rest. He would wait until his guests arrived.

Van Helsing walked around the waiting area. "How long until the battle begins?" Van Helsing asked.  
"What battle?" Anna asked coming from down the stairs.  
"Anna, what a lovely surprise. Why are you up?" Van Helsing questioned.  
"Are you going to knock me out again with that stupid spray of yours?" Anna laughed.  
"No, unless you try to do something stupid. Only then will I knock you out." Van Helsing smirked his crooked half smile.  
"Well, that's nice to know." Anna said keeping a mental note of what Van Helsing just said to her.  
"Just a warning." Van Helsing laughed.  
"So tell me. How did you become what you are?" Anna asked.  
"God made me this. I can control my self however, unlike some monsters." Van Helsing growled.  
Anna glared at him but quickly covered it up with a smile. "Do you have any weaknesses?" Anna asked.  
"My only weakness is if I get stabbed with something made from pure evil. Let's say something forged by the devil. Like a sword or dagger. That's the only thing that can kill us." Van Helsing said truthfully.  
"Oh." was all Anna could say.  
"We need to talk." Anna said suddenly getting rather nervous.  
"About?" Van Helsing asked.  
"About, well, my feelings for you." Anna responded.  
"Van Helsing, your needed for a meeting." Mary said looking at Anna apologetically.  
"I'm sure what ever it is you have to say can wait." Van Helsing said and left the room.  
"Yha, wait, waiting is all I seem to do." Anna said. "I hope he understands."

Dracula drank the bottle of blood and got up from his coffin. If he couldn't use his powers to see if Anna was ok there was no point on sleeping. It would be no fun for him.  
Dracula tried to shift but found all he could shift was his wings, even that caused him a great deal of pain.  
"For devils sake!" Dracula hissed in annoyance. "I shouldn't be this weak!" Dracula sighed in defeat and decided to walk to the west wing. As Dracula opened the door he smiled. Here were all his diaries and spell books that no one even knew about. Dracula searched for about an hour when he found what he was looking for.  
It was a green leather bound book with his symbol on it. In here he wrote how he was feeling, what his thoughts were on being what he was, and more.  
He opened it to a blank page and picked up a pen. He wrote. He wrote for a couple of hours and then closed his journal and walked out of the west wing. Taking the book with him.

Anna was bored out of her mind. She felt trapped inside of her room. She desperately needed to be with Dracula. She wanted to see if he was ok, if he survived. "What are you thinking about Princess?" Josh asked walking into her room.  
Anna looked up in shock not hearing him come in.  
"Wouldn't you like to know!" Anna spat in anger.  
"Well, that's why I asked." Josh replied calmly.  
"Well, it's none of your business." Anna replied calmly as possible.  
"Then why are you so angry?" Josh asked stepping closer to Anna.  
"I'm angry because what you did!" Anna cried out.  
"What I did? Anna, I did what was necessary to get you away from that beast." Josh said.  
"No, you did what you thought was necessary to do! I was happy there, and you probably killed him in that stupid net of yours." Anna spat.  
"It wouldn't of killed him, just hurt him for a couple of weeks, that way he's to weak to fight, and why do you care so much if he's dead. Shouldn't you be happy? It's Van Helsing you love not him, am I right?" Josh said looking at Anna for answers.  
Anna didn't reply and just glared back at Josh.  
"So you don't love Van Helsing. Wait until he hears this news." Josh said smiling.  
"He won't hear it from you!" Anna said dangerously. "He's going to hear it from me." "Is that what you think?" Josh asked.  
"No, It's what I know." Anna said.  
"And why can't I tell him? Not like you can do anything to stop me." Josh laughed.  
"Is that so? Well actually I can, you see, I have something that can easily kill you. It's your weakness and the only way you can die. You know, made by the devil or made by something pure evil. That kills you guys right?" Anna smirked.  
The color from Josh's face drained. "You can't kill me!" Josh said.  
"Really now?" Anna asked pulling a dagger from her belt. "You see, I took this from Dracula's castle. I'm sure it's evil. Would you like to try it out?" Anna asked wickedly.  
"Err, no." Josh said backing away.  
"Really, I wanted to see if it hurt you." Anna pouted.  
"Ok, you win, I won't tell him. Just don't kill me!" Josh whined.  
"Your pathetic." Anna said laughing.  
Josh left the room with a scowl on his face. "I hate women!" Anna laughed out loud. "Idiot, this dagger is my own." With that Anna put it back in her belt and went to find Van Helsing. She had to tell him how she felt, she just hoped he understood it.

* * *

Thank You all for reviewing! I finally got my main idea here. So i hope you all love the ending. in the next chapter we get to meet all of Dracula's little friends. And then the FIGHT! so yha. PLEASE REVIEW! thanks again everyone! you guys rock! 


	19. The meeting

I don't own anyone except who i made up/

* * *

A week past and Axel still wasn't back.  
Dracula had most of his servants clean up his castle. He wanted everything perfect for his guests. They would be staying for a whole entire week.  
"Master, the rooms for all of your guests are ready." Jonathon said.  
"Excellent, how about the food? Is that ready?" Dracula asked.  
"The blood is 97.6 degrees in temperature, and all the other food is out." Jonathon stated rather proudly.  
"Good, now, are all the halls swept?" Dracula asked.  
"Yes Master." "Great. You have done well. You may move up as my leader of everything to do around here. It's a wonderful honor. Now, make sure that everything is perfect!" Dracula said.  
"Yes Master." With that, Jonathon left.  
Dracula stayed in his room working on shifting for a while. He was getting stronger everyday and was able to shift easily now. He smiled with triumph.  
Axel walked into his masters room and cleared his throat.  
Dracula jumped a little, for he didn't even hear Axel come in.  
"Welcome back." Dracula smiled.  
"My lord. Your guests are here." Axel said.  
"Excellent." Dracula smiled.

Anna slept for awhile. While asleep she dreamed of being in Dracula's arms. A smile was on her face.  
"Who are you dreaming about?" Van Helsing asked.  
Anna's eyes shot open not expecting him or anyone for that matter to be in her room.  
"What are you doing in here!" Anna cried out.  
"Watching you sleep." He shrugged grinning. "You looked so beautiful and so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you, but I had to know who you were thinking about"  
"Nothing, just good memories that's all." Anna said telling half of the truth.  
"I see. Now what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" Van Helsing asked.  
"What?" Anna asked.  
"You said you needed to talk to me." Van Helsing said laughing.  
It took Anna a moment to recollect her thoughts. "Oh yes, well…" Anna was afraid to tell Van Helsing in fear of breaking his heart. She took a deep breath and began.  
"Well, you've been gone for over four years. And I missed you terribly and had no idea how I was managing on living without you or anyone that I cared about. You were the last thing I had in this world. Then you vanished." Anna had tears in her eyes.  
"Anna, I missed you too. But now I'm back. So there is nothing to cry about. We can live together, possibly get married, and have a family." Van Helsing smiled.  
Anna stared blankly at him. This was going to take longer then she thought. She just smiled a sad smile. "Gabrielle, what I'm about to say is something your going to have to except. I know you won't like it, but you need to understand." Anna said.  
"And, what is this I would not like to hear?" Van Helsing asked, his eyes turning to a silver sheen. Anna looked into his eyes and gulped. "Umm, I have to use the bathroom." Anna said running out of the room and into a bathroom vomiting into the toilet. Van Helsing just sat on her bed in a confused state. He didn't even realize his eyes changed color. He didn't realize that claws grew from his hands, his teeth turned to deadly razors. All he knew was that something was making him edgy and angry.

Dracula walked into the main hallway and smiled. There were over two hundred Vampires there waiting for him.  
"My brothers and sisters." Dracula said opening his arms and smiling.  
Everyone stopped talking at once and bowed in front of him. Dracula grinned. These vampires were excellent. "I welcome you to my home. I hope you enjoy your visit here. Now, I would love to escort you to our feast that we have laying out tonight. If you would kindly follow me." Dracula said turning towards the banquet hall.  
Everyone followed him without a word. As they entered the hall many of them gasped. For they never been to this castle, and it was very elegant. The room was covered in tapestries of black and red. The ceiling was covered in an elegant painting of wolves, deer, birds, and other woodland creatures. It was to show the equal balance of the creatures and what they were meant for. The wolf was the highest showing it's true power. Dracula loved this painting.  
There were candles of black and red to match the tapestries. It gave the room an warm glow. The food was laid out from meats to vegetables. "I hope you enjoy the feast. There is blood in the cups and if you need any more simply tell the cup to refill. It will do so." Dracula explained.  
The vampires stood in stunned silence. They then went to the table and sat down. Dracula sat at the head of the table. He smiled and told them to let the feast begin.  
When everyone was near finished with eating Dracula cleared his throat.  
All the vampires became quite and listened.  
"You are probably wondering why I invited all of you to my palace?" Dracula said warmly.  
"That would be nice to know." A vampire by the name of William said.  
Dracula glared at him as he shrunk in his seat. "Any ways, you are here to help me fight an enemy that can kill us all." Dracula said.  
"Well that's great to know. So, you want us to fight these things that can easily kill us?" William asked.  
"No, well yes. But they can't easily kill us." Dracula stumbled on his words.  
"So, what can they do?" William pushed on further.  
"William, if you are questioning on how we should fight them, why don't you lead this by your self. Go see what exactly our competition is like." Dracula said hotly.  
"Well… I don't… it's alright. Keep talking." William said embarrassed.  
Dracula smiled a charming smile. "As I was saying, we need a strategy. I need leaders, armies and lot's of training. Will you help me?" Dracula asked.  
Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good." Dracula said.

Anna walked back into the room to see Gabrielle was gone. She sighed in annoyance. She would never be able to explain this to him. Right now all she needed to do was get back to Dracula. She had to warn him of the danger. But how.

Dracula went up to his room and sighed. He missed Anna terribly. All of his guests were being showed their rooms and he needed to work on his powers. Dracula closed his eyes and concentrated on finding Anna. To his surprise, he got her.

Anna heard a voice in her head. It was calling her name.  
"Anna, Anna can you hear me my dear?" Dracula asked.  
"Dracula?" Anna asked.  
"Yes, it is I." He responded.  
"Are you hurt? Are you ok? Your not in hell are you?" Anna asked.  
"Why do you want to know?" Dracula chuckled.  
"So I can personally send you there my self." Anna said hotly but was only joking.  
"Well, isn't that nice to know." Dracula laughed.  
"Are you ok?" Anna asked again.  
"Yes, I'm fine. What about you? If Josh hurt you, I swear I'll kill him." Dracula said dangerously.  
"Do you know how to kill him?" Anna asked.  
"Rip out his throat!" Dracula said.  
"That's one way." Anna gagged in disgust. "But I know a better one!" Anna smirked.  
"Do you now? Pray tell." Dracula said interested.  
Suddenly Anna's room door burst in. In the door way stood Van Helsing. His eyes were silver and looked evil.  
"You filthy slut!" Van Helsing shouted.  
Anna broke from the conversation and looked at Van Helsing in a terrified way.  
"What are you talking about!" Anna shouted.  
"You love him! You love that monster!" He shouted back.  
"Who told you that!" Anna said accusingly crossing her arms in annoyance.  
"I did." Josh said entering the room. "You know it's true Anna." "You jerk! I ought to slap you!" Anna said glaring.  
"It's me who should slap you! Get that thought of loving him over me out of your head!" Van Helsing said dangerously. "I swear, if you slap me." Anna began.  
"You can't do a thing about it." Van Helsing finished.

Dracula felt him self lose Anna in her mind. But she could still hear the conversation. And with each growing minute anger erupted inside of him.  
He would kill Van Helsing. If it's the last thing he does. He would kill him. No one calls Anna a slut. Dracula screeched with anger and shifted. He knew exactly where Anna was. And he was going to bring her home. Where she belonged. And that was with him.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! i'm really glad that all of you guys love it! or at least like it. It means a great deal that your keeping up with this story. next chapter is going to get messy. We're going to figure out what exactly Dracula has up his sleeve. And why Van Helsing is acting really wierd suddenly. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me all night to write it! 


	20. welcome to hell

I don't own anyone except for Josh, mary, william, bruce and Axel and Jonathon.

* * *

Anna glared at Van Helsing. "Stay away from me!" Anna said.  
"Or what?" Van Helsing asked. "You can't stop me. I can slap you, whip you, or even kill you. I'm to powerful for you. You can't stop me." Van Helsing grinned.  
Anna backed up in fear. "You made a promise to me. Don't you remember?" Van Helsing said hoarsely.  
Anna looked at him with confusion. "What promise?" Anna asked.  
"You already forgot. Well, allow me to refresh your memory. When I died four years ago by your hand." Van Helsing began.  
"That wasn't my fault. You told me to do that!" Anna cried.  
"QUIET!" Van Helsing roared. Anna immediately fell silent. "You buried my body by your family members. And there your cried tears of pain and sorrow. FOR ME! And there is where you made a promise. A promise that said you would fight for me and only me. You also said that you would only love me, not that monster." Van Helsing said.  
Anna closed her eyes. She did remember saying all of that. A tear ran down her face as she looked once more at Van Helsing. "I'm sorry." was all she could say.  
Josh just stood there. In the pit of his stomach he felt sick. He never wanted to do this to Anna. He just tried to make her happy, to realize that it should be Van Helsing she loved, not Dracula. But as he saw Van Helsing yell at her, make her cry, bring down her pride, he felt guilty. He should of helped Anna. After all, she did give his people freedom. "Josh." Van Helsing said.  
Josh looked up. "Yes sir?" Josh asked.  
"Take Anna into the cellar. She needs to be taught a lesson." 

Dracula was about to take flight when Axel came into the room. "Sir, where are you going?" Axel asked.  
"To save Anna." Dracula said.  
"Sir, you can't go down there." Axel argued.  
"And why not?" Dracula asked annoyed.  
"Because then the Heavens worriers would know that your better and probably attack us." Axel said sternly.  
Dracula looked at him insanely. "Then, you go." Dracula hissed.  
"Me sir, I don't know." Axel said.  
"It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order!" Dracula snapped.  
Axel nodded his head and shifted. He just hoped for his and Anna's sake she was ok.

Josh just looked at Van Helsing in shock. "Umm, sir, I don't think that's a way to win fair lady's heart. As a matter of fact I know, it's not the way to win fair lady's heart." Josh said.  
"Like you would know how." Anna scoffed.  
"Quite, both of you. Now Josh, do what I say. And make sure she can't escape." Van Helsing said storming out of the room.  
Josh looked at Anna with sorrow in his eyes. "Anna, I don't want to do this." Josh said.  
"What more can you do?" Anna asked giving up. "You already ruined my life, why not just end it." Anna shrugged.  
"Actually, it won't be me ending your life. That's not my job. You see the man in the cellar down there will." Josh pointed out.  
Anna just looked at him with horror. "I was being sarcastic on the whole kill me thing. You know that right?" Anna asked.  
"I know that." Josh said leading her to the cellar. "But Bruce down there, does not." With that Josh threw Anna in and closed the door behind her. Anna looked around worriedly. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A deep booming voice said. "Ah, aren't you just a pretty thing." Bruce said grabbing Anna around the waist.  
"Let me go at once." Anna said.  
"I don't think so. You're here for a reason. Care to share?" Bruce asked.  
"No." Anna said flatly.  
"Oh, well that's a shame. If you shared it would be less time for pain. But since you don't want to. That's your problem." Bruce said chaining Anna up.  
"Now, what to do to you." Bruce said grabbing a dagger.  
Anna's eyes went wide with horror.  
"God, help me." Anna whispered.

Axel flew as fast as he could to the village. He needed to save Anna or Dracula would certainly kill him. Axel arrived just as Josh closed the cellar door. Axel flew down and attacked Josh.  
"Where is she?" Axel asked pinning Josh down.  
"Where's who?" Josh asked.  
"Anna." Axel replied threateningly.  
"How would I know?" Josh asked.  
"I know you know. So in order to save your butt, you will tell me." Axel said shoving him harder into the ground.  
Josh was getting angry and began to transform when Axel put his claws into Josh's throat. "If you do that, I will personally rip your head off." Axel warned.  
Josh knowing that beheading is also a way to kill him decided not to take his chances.  
"She's down there. In the cellar." Josh said.  
"Good boy." Axel said and ripped off Josh's head. "Just in case you told." Axel muttered.

Anna screamed in pain as the dagger cut into her stomach. Bruce had ripped her clothing almost leaving her with nothing on. He was carving an symbol into her abdomen. I know it hurts. But wait until I have to burn it.  
Fresh tears ran down Anna's face. "Please, stop." Anna moaned. "I don't think so. You have to be punished. And no one said what I couldn't do to you. Consider your self lucky." Bruce said. "I have two whole day's to make your life a living hell." Bruce whispered into her ear.

Dracula paced around the room. He had no idea what was happening to Anna. For some odd reason, he couldn't contact her. His strength wasn't all normal. And only found that he could only reach Anna for a period of time. He just hoped that she was ok.

Axel banged open the door when he heard a women crying for mercy. He knew it was Anna. He entered the cellar and almost vomited on what he saw. A man was carving a symbol into Anna. "Get away from her!" Axel screamed and flung him self at Bruce. Anna looked up in shock. Someone was saving her. She saw Bruce being chocked to death by a vampire. But she knew that it wasn't Dracula. As she watched Bruce die she thanked God. Axel shifted back into human form. "Anna, I'm here to save you. Dracula is worried sick and sent me to get you. My name is Axel." He said ripping the chains off the wall. Anna merely nodded and collapsed in his arms. "How am I to explain this to Dracula?" Axel said as he flew off with Anna.

Van Helsing paced around the room. "Sir, I think you should go and see if Anna is still alive." A soldier told him.  
"Why does it matter. If I can't have her, no one can." Van Helsing told him.  
"But sir, you love her." The soldier responded. Van Helsing turned on him. "Only the weak love. Love makes people do foolish things. They don't allow people to think straight, they blind them, fool them. Make them see differently. Love is all but a game. A gambling game where most of the time, you lose your heart. You can never win in love. The faintest of hearts fail. The strongest of hearts break. If I loved Anna, then that would make me weak. I can see. I can feel." Van Helsing said.  
"Sir, the only thing you can see, is hatred. Love has conquered over you. All you said has already happened. Love has been replaced by hatred. You are blind. It's the ones who love that are strong. The ones who hate are the ones who are weak." With that the soldier walked off towards Castle Dracula. "I'm going to where I know is right." Van Helsing just sunk to the ground.

Axel finally arrived with Anna asleep in his arms. "My lord." Axel said entering his chambers. "Princess Anna." He laid Anna upon the bed.  
Dracula looked at Anna with horror. "What happened to her?" He hissed.  
"She was tortured. Carved into. The man who did it was slayed. Along with Josh." Axel said.  
"I wanted to slay Josh. Pity, you ruined my fun." Dracula said.  
"I'm sorry." Axel said.  
"No, I thank you Axel, you are very loyal. For that I thank you." Dracula said. "You are dismissed." Dracula waved him away.  
Dracula turned to Anna and cried. "I'm so sorry." Dracula said. "I never meant for you to get hurt." He said.  
Anna was awake by now and heard Dracula crying. "I thought,… you couldn't cry." Anna said weakly.  
Dracula looked at her. "your awake." "I am." Anna whispered.  
"Are you well?" Dracula asked knowing fully well that she wasn't.  
"Never better." Anna said weakly.  
"Let me heal you." Dracula said healing her wounds completely. "Now all you need is rest." He said.  
"Vlad," Anna said. "Stay with me tonight." Dracula couldn't believe it. She wanted him to stay. He curled up on her bed and held her in his arms. "I promise you Anna. Who ever put you through this will pay dearly." Dracula vowed.  
Anna sighed. "I know I never…" Anna gasped in pain. "I know I never told you this but, I love you." With that Anna fell asleep.  
"And I love you. More than an undead heart will ever love another." Dracula said falling into a peaceful sleep.

Van Helsing was not happy. He was sick of feeling this way. If only people knew. But they couldn't. In truth, when Van Helsing died he didn't go to heaven. He went to hell. And the creature that he turned into was made by the devil himself. Van Helsing calls himself Heavens worriars. He never wanted Dracula to know he was to be allies with him. He did that in the past, and wished not to make the same mistake twice. As for Anna. She wasn't helping his anger. In fact, she was making it worse.

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. Ok so now you know that Van Helsing went to hell. Don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapters. I'm sorry i didn't tell what Dracula has up his sleeve. I don't really know that one yet. But I'm working on it. I hope you liked the chapter because it took me forever to write. I'm trying to do longer chapters. so yha. I hope you enjoyed. Love you all. thanks for reviewing. it means a lot to me! 


	21. William and Anna

I don't own any characters.

* * *

Anna woke up to feel a pair of arms around her. She looked at the person and screamed as she tugged loose of his arms. Dracula immediately awoke.  
"What's wrong?" Dracula asked surprised.  
"Why are you in here!" Anna cried.  
"You wanted me to stay with you last night." Dracula responded.  
"I did no such thing." Anna protested.  
"Yes you did. You asked me to stay with you." Dracula said coolly. "Don't you remember"  
Anna thought hard and remembered faintly what went on. She remembered that she was tortured and that horrible man was slain. She didn't know who saved her. Wait, yes it was Axel who saved her. And then.  
"Oh yha." Anna said faintly. "I'm sorry. To much happened yesterday I just got confused." Anna blushed.  
"It's quite alright. I need to head down stairs. Feel free to walk around. I trust you won't try and escape." Dracula said.  
Anna smiled a wicked grin. "That's what you think." She joked around.  
Dracula smiled and left the room. "Try to stay out of trouble." Dracula called behind him.  
Anna grinned and shut the door. She needed to take a bath. She looked down at her attire and blushed. She also needed new clothes. She looked in the closet and saw the out fit she always wore. "Stalker." She mumbled.  
She then took a bath and got dressed. She finished tying her laces on the boots and walked out of the bedroom door. She walked down many halls when she ran into someone. "Watch it." Anna growled.  
"An excuse me would of sufficed better." The stranger mumbled until he looked at Anna. "But in your case I'll let in slide love." William grinned at her.  
Anna glared at him. "Who are you?" Anna questioned.  
"The name is William. You can call me Cutter"  
"Well, William. I need to go. So if you would kindly step aside so I can." Anna said trying to get passed William.  
"Hey no rush love." William said. "How about I accompany you"  
"I don't think that's a great idea William." Another voice said.  
"Piss off Nevin." William said.  
Anna looked at Nevin and William. "Who the hell are you." She turned to Nevin.  
"I'm Nevin. I am the sire of William here. Don't let him bug you. He's always trying to hook up with a girl." Nevin said winking at Anna.  
Nevin was six feet four inches tall. He had blond hair and was muscular. His light blue eyes however held an dark past behind them. "Alright then. I'll leave you two alone." Anna said.  
"Oh come on now. You can stay with us." William said.  
"Will. Do you know who she is?" Nevin asked.  
"No." William said.  
"That's Princess Anna. That's Dracula's bride to be." Nevin said.  
"Really, isn't that interesting." He said not fully comprehending everything he just heard. "And I'm supposed to care why?" He said.  
"Because, if you don't stop flirting with her, I'll kill you." Dracula said from a corner.  
Anna grinned. She was enjoying all the attention.  
"Like you could take me." William said turning around to see his opponent. "Never mind. You win." He said when he realized it was Dracula.  
"Good lad." Nevin said.  
"Shut up." William muttered.  
"Make me." Nevin hissed back.  
"Fine." William said throwing a punch at Nevin.  
They both wrestled on the ground while Anna was holding back a fit of laughter and Dracula was looking out raged. "ENOUGH!" Dracula bellowed.  
Both William and Nevin stopped.  
"Save your strength for the battle." Dracula hissed.  
"What battle?" Anna asked.  
"Not now Anna." Dracula replied.  
"Tell me." Anna said.  
"No." Dracula said flatly.  
"Yes. I have the right to know." Anna shot back.  
"You have the right, doesn't mean I'm going to follow through with that notion of having the right to know." Dracula said.  
"Tell me." Anna pouted.  
"There worse then us mate." William said.

Van Helsing didn't know why he was calm all of the sudden. Was it because of the sun. Or the day time. What was going on. First he's fine with Anna. Thinking that they're going to spend the rest of there life together and suddenly Josh tells him Anna loves Dracula. Then he, Van Helsing's eyes grew wide with horror. He locked her in the cell with Bruce. What the hell was he thinking. He ran out side quickly and noticed that the door to the cellar was ruined. Blood was splattered every where and there laid Josh on the ground. With his head torn off. Van Helsing rushed down the cellar and saw Bruce had his throat ripped out and Anna was gone. He also noticed that there laid a dagger on the ground. It was covered in blood. He picked it up and smelled it. It was Anna's blood. "What the hell happened down here?" Van Helsing muttered.

Dracula sighed as he finally explained everything to Anna. "The battle against Heavens worriers." Dracula said. "They are going to attack us in five days. We still need to figure out how to kill them . Also strategies and battle plans. I'm arranging an ambush set in four nights from now. To catch them off guard. Bring them down. Then take down the leader. I've called in all of my allies. We have battle arrangements. We just need to sort them out." Dracula explained.  
Anna just grinned.  
"What's so funny?" Dracula questioned.  
"Nothing." Anna said teasingly.  
"Anna I don't have time for games right now.  
"Fine, then I won't tell you how to kill them." Anna said and walked off.  
Dracula just stared after her. "Anna wait!" Dracula said and ran off after her.  
"Think she'll dump me for him?" William asked pointing from Anna to Dracula.  
"Stop day dreaming." Nevin said and walked away.  
"I wasn't day dreaming." William said and walked away mumbling.

"Anna. Wait." Dracula said pulling her arm.  
"Oh, now you want to know?" Anna questioned.  
"Please." Dracula asked.  
"Well…" Anna said. "I guess I can tell you." Anna teased. "But you have to do something for me first"  
"Anything." Dracula said.  
"You have to kiss me." Anna said.  
"With pleasure." Dracula murmured and kissed her softly.  
When they were done William and Nevin were there.  
"Now that's a kiss. Hey Anna, want to teach me?" William asked laughing.  
Dracula growled. "I was joking mate. It was a joke." William said now stepping back.  
Anna laughed and then turned to Dracula. "Calm down. Anyways. The only way to kill them is with something pure evil. Something forged by the devil or a creature from hell." Anna said.  
"That's it?" Dracula asked.  
"That's it." Anna said back.  
"I could of thought of that." William mumbled.  
Anna and Dracula just glared at him with an annoyed expression.  
"Master." Axel said carrying an hostage. "He came up to our doors. But I know he is not an Vampire. He smells of one of them." Axel said.  
"A spy?" Dracula questioned glaring at the young man.  
"Please, I am not a spy. I want to help you." The hostage said.  
"And why should I believe you?" Dracula questioned.  
"Because I believed that you loved me even when I tried to talk my self out of it." Anna said.  
"That's different." Dracula replied.  
"What's the difference. You could of lied about that you loved me. But I saw the truth in your eyes. I look into this man's eyes and I see know lies. My parent's told me the truth lies with in the eyes. And that's what I see Vlad. I see the truth." Anna replied smirking.  
"Show off." William murmured.  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the bloody pulp out of you." Anna growled.  
"Because he'll cry like a baby." Nevin laughed.  
Dracula really laughed at this. "Ok." he said after he was done laughing. "Now we know what we must do. All we need is some weapon makers. Perhaps a blacksmith." Dracula said.  
"I was an apprentice during my human years." Nevin said.  
"Excellent. Get to work." Dracula said.  
"And what work do you have to do?" William asked looking at Anna and Dracula smiling.  
"Beating you up!" Anna said lunging at William.  
"Umm sir." Axel said still holding the hostage.  
"Oh right." Dracula said ignoring Anna and William screaming curses and beating each other up.  
"What information do you have on your species?" Dracula asked.  
"They will attack at full moon. For some reason we are strongest on that time." The hostage who's name is Edward said.  
"That makes sense. All of you were werewolves. Am I right?" Dracula asked.  
Edward nodded his head.  
"So now your this creature, heavens worriers. You still have werewolf inside of you though." Dracula simply stated.  
"I want to help. I know their tactics. I don't want to hurt any one. Van Helsing is crazy. He put Anna, into a cellar having her tortured." Edward said frightened.  
"VAN HELSING!" Dracula cried.  
Anna and William stopped fighting.  
"I was going to tell you." Anna said in a quite voice.  
"When exactly we're you going to tell me?" Dracula asked.  
"When you saw him." Anna said.  
"Oh and beware. Van Helsing seems to get moody towards the middle of the night. I think it has to do with the full moon. It affects him more then us." Edward warned.  
"And I thought only girls had mood swings. It must be that time of month for him." William joked.  
Anna glared at him. She stuck out her tongue.  
"Oh that's mature." William said.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING IN A LONG TIME! REALLY LOT'S OF THINGS TO DO. i hope you liked the chapter. Let me know if you like william and nevin. i tried to lighten the mood a bit. but sticks with the story. and now you know what dracula is up to. so yha. and you know what's going to happen. or do you? hope you like 


	22. War tactics

**I dOnT oWn AnY vAn HeLsInG cHaRaCtErS**

* * *

In two days the battle will take place. Van Helsing was pacing back and forth on the ledge like a maniac. He called all of his worriers which was about three hundred people to the mountain. Hidden among the crowd was Edward. He was sent to spy on Van Helsing.  
"As you know." Van Helsing began. "A huge war will take place two nights from now." The crowd cheered. Edward just frowned at the thought. "Heavens worriers shall rise and end the race of all vampires. Instead of us slaving for them, they shall slave for us." Van Helsing shouted.  
"Yha!" the crowd cheered.  
"We shall take back what should be ours." Van Helsing said. "And what is mine." He murmured so no one could hear him.  
Edward left weaving him self out of the crowd. No one took any notice.

'CRASH' a vase fell to the ground.  
"YOU IDIOT!" Anna cried. "You pushed me." William said.  
"Because someone couldn't keep there hands off of me!" Anna spat back.  
"Well excuse me if your so tempting. You are human you know. And a vampire needs to eat." William grinned.  
"Your sick." Anna said in disgust.  
Nevin walked up and sighed as he saw the vase on the ground. "What did you do this time William"  
"Why does everyone blame me." William defended him self.  
"Who else is there left to blame." Anna looked at him.  
Nevin just smirked. "She has a point you know." Nevin said still smiling.  
William just scowled. "You don't have to be so mean." Nevin just raised an eye brow and Anna walked away to go and find Dracula.  
"I have feelings you know." William said.  
"Yha, that vanished since you became a vampire." Nevin said.  
"They did not! And it's not my fault that I became what I am. It's yours." William shot back at Nevin.  
"If you didn't become a Vampire, you would of died!" Nevin said coolly.  
"Guess what mate. I'm already dead." William smirked.  
"Now why does that line sound so familiar to me?" Dracula pondered.  
"And now were leaving." William said turning to go.  
"Not so fast. I would like to know who broke that vase. That was given to me by an empress in my human years. It was a birth day gift. And is over400 years old." Dracula said.  
"Why am I always to be blamed. What is it with all you dead people!" Will complained.  
Dracula lifted an eyebrow.  
"Well look on the bright side, it's an antique. And you can sell the pieces. Make up some story of how it's magical and it has to be all together for it to work. And have the bloody humans run around to there death. Should be fun." William said.  
"Great idea. Only one thing." Dracula said.  
"And what might that be?" William asked.  
"It was magical." Dracula seethed in anger. "That summons the worst of hell's demons. And you broke it!" "Sorry lad. I'm not helping you get out of this on any time soon." Nevin said walking away.  
Dracula sighed and stuck out his had. He closed his eyes and the vase somehow was put magically together again. "You have to teach me that trick!" William said fascinated.  
"You better learn that trick soon. Because when I'm through with you. I wouldn't even be able to put you back together!" Dracula said stepping towards Will. (A/N I'm calling William, Will. I don't want to keep spelling out his name)  
Edward ran down the hallway just in the nick of time. "Master, I have bad news." Edward said.  
"Well this is good news to me." Will said and ran off.  
Dracula scowled. "What is it?"

Dracula walked through the doors into the meeting room. There was a huge table with 200 or more chairs lined up all around the table. In the chairs were all the vampires. Anna was seated right next to where Dracula was giving his speech. Edward was across from where Anna was sitting.  
"I called for a meeting. So here we are. The enemies are planning to take over this castle and steal my Anna. If they get Anna, we will be forced to surrender. There for. A new strategies will be planned. We stay here. Only problem. They will most likely strike at dawn." Dracula said.  
"That's not a problem." Edward said.  
"And why not?" Dracula asked.  
"Because they are only strongest when the full moon is out. And that happens during day sometimes too. However, at night, we are much stronger." Edward explained. "At day we are just as vulnerable as you."

(A/N With each sentence there will be switching back and forth of Dracula and Van Helsing's plans. Should be fun. New characters will be introduced.)

Dracula smiled. "This makes things a lot easier. Alright so here's the plan."

"We attack at night." Van Helsing said.

"We will keep within the barriers of the wall." Dracula told them.

"We will attack the walls making them weaker." Van Helsing told his troops.

"They will most likely use battering rams to break in our doors. Be sure to have a troop assembled behind there to catch them off guard. They cannot carry weapons doing that to the door." Dracula explained.

"Equip your self with stakes if you are a person battering in the doors. We may be strong but those doors are stronger." Van Helsing said.

"Be sure to use magic on them. All of you were taught it by your sires." Dracula said.

"Be careful of the vampires however. They hold powers that we might not know." Van Helsing warned.

"Use dark magic. Magic that will kill. Pure evil. That's what kills them. If you get stuck in the cross fire, you better hope you have a protective shield around you." Dracula warned.

"Be sure to be equipped with shields, maybe it will deflect some blows dealt to you. Now, other plans. Make a circle with the troops around the perimeter of the castle. Attack at all angles. And use grappling hooks to climb over walls. You have super speed. USE IT!" Van Helsing yelled at them.

"They will attack from all angles. Always be on your guard. If you get killed, no one will care. It's a mistake you made. It's not anyone else fault." Dracula said.  
"Well if this doesn't cheer you up, I don't know what will." Will said to Nevin.  
"Would you shut up!" A vampire named Sammie said.

"Be sure to use catapults to throw fire at them from inside the walls." Van Helsing told them.

"If by any chance they use fire. Run. Fire will kill us. Only I can survive it." Dracula explained.  
"Show off." Will murmured.  
Samantha just chuckled. "It's not funny." Her friend Courtina hissed.  
"Yes it was." Samantha hissed back.  
"Girls, shhh." Nevin warned.

"Now. We need to have all escape routs blocked. Vampires may try to flee. So shape shift into anything that can fly. Be sure to remain undetectable." Van Helsing said.

"Sir?" Edward began. "Heavens worriers are smart. They might try to shape shift to get inside the walls. And they are undetectable towards vampires." Edward explained.  
"Then we'll use you now won't we?" Will said.  
"That has got to be… the most smartest thing you've said all day." Dracula said.  
"What do you mean all day?" Will asked.  
"Aside from your snide remarks earlier. Yes I heard them." Dracula grinned.  
William sank in his seat. For once keeping his mouth shut. Anna smirked from across the room. She gave an Haha look to Will.

"Always be prepared for sneak attacks from the Vampires. In the air they are very agile. On the ground they are quick. We have super human speed. But they are very cunning and may try to use that against us. They may also know our weakness as well." Van Helsing explained. Where as much armor as you would like. Just remember you need to be able to move in it easily otherwise you won't have a chance."

There is no need for armor except a chest plate. That will need to protect your heart. There should be no reason to ask questions for that answer is self explanatory." Dracula said.  
"Dare you to ask why." Samantha said to Sara, who was friends with Courtina and Samantha. Sara glared at Samantha and hissed.  
"Why don't you." She said.  
"Because." Samantha said. "I don't want to"  
Sara rolled her eyes.  
"That ends our meeting for tonight. Work on your tactics. If you have any ideas for a plan of attack see the general. That's General Axel." Dracula told them pointing to Axel. Axel nodded in reply.

Van Helsing finished his talk with his troops as well. Telling them to get plenty of rest. And make sure that no one knew of these plans.

Anna walked out of the room and ran into a vampire. She hissed in annoyance. "Sorry." Anna said.  
The vampire closed her eyes and calmed down. "It's fine. I'm just really annoyed at this time. Hey, aren't you Dracula's bride to be?" The vampire asked.  
"I am not." Anna shot back.  
"Sorry. By the way, my name is Sara. I already know yours. So don't bother introducing your self." Sara said.  
"Alright then." Anna said. "If I can be so bold in asking, why are you so annoyed?" Sara sighed. "My coven never listens. I'm leader of them and supposed to be in charge. We are one of the strongest when we fight. But when we're not. You saw it in the meeting room." Sara explained "You mean those two girls in there who were laughing?" Anna asked.  
"Sad to say yes. There are more of us. But I'm to tired to tell there names to you. We will however be protecting you. We are your body guards." Sara said.  
"Why?" Anna asked.  
"If they capture you, we lose. Dracula will surrender. And we can't have that." Sara told Anna.  
Anna sighed. "I see. So I have to be locked up in my room?" Anna asked.  
"I'm not sure." Sara said and walked away.  
"Well goodbye to you too." Anna said flatly and walked towards where Dracula had gone earlier.

Dracula was in the library reading when he heard Anna calling for him.  
"You called?" Dracula said materializing to where her voice came from. "I have one question." Anna began.  
Dracula raised an eye brow. "What would that be Anna?" "If I could somehow fight? Would you let me?" Anna asked.  
Dracula laughed. "No. The only way you could fight beside me is if you some how became like me. But my dear that would never happen?" Dracula said.  
"What makes you so sure?" Anna asked.  
"The fact that you would never become the thing you so passionately hunted." Dracula told her with a smirk.  
This time though, it was Anna's turn to smirk. "What makes you so sure?" Anna asked.  
Now Dracula stood there stunned.  
"I want to fight along side you." Anna said. "I want to be there for you. I want to love you. I want to be your bride"  
Dracula stood there and finally spoke. "Are you positive?" Anna leaned up and kissed him passionately. "Does that answer your question?" She asked.  
Dracula moved down to her neck and bit her and drank her blood until she became weaker and weaker. She drifted into a slumber as he watched her rosy cheeks fade but still had a tint to them. Which he found odd. And She went cold. Anna opened her eyes and Dracula saw them turn to electric blue with a tint of green in them. Her fangs grew out and so did her vampire form. "You look beautiful." Dracula whispered.  
Anna smiled, but suddenly frowned.  
"Vampires don't have hearts do they?" Anna asked.  
"They do, it just doesn't beat." Dracula replied.  
"Never?" Anna asked.  
"I'm not sure." Dracula said being truthful.  
"I bet there's a way to get it beating." Anna said.  
"The only way to get our heart beating is if we're turned back into human. Which is not possible for us vampires." Dracula said.  
Anna nodded. "Now am I able to fight along side you?" "Yes. You just have to be careful and stay away from Van Helsing." Dracula growled.  
"That isn't so hard to do you know." Anna said.  
"Come now, let us sleep." Dracula said as they materialized to there room.

**

* * *

Ok. To explain everything. The new characters i put in only play a small role. I promised some of my friends they would be put into this story. so there you go. Now. those new characters however belong to a story or script i wrote in my 8th grade school days. if you guys want. i can post it. but it's not that good. least i think. but what ever. these new characters are not that important. They will however be important during the battle. (hint hint) I also hope you guys followed Van Helsing's and Dracula's plan. They are both masterminds of war. And Dracula know's how to defend and attack. Van Helsing... not so lucky with the brain we'll say. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**


	23. Into enemy territory

I sadly don't own any van Helsing characters.

* * *

Van Helsing called in his general. The general was tall and muscular. He had brown hair and pale blue eyes. His name was Aaron. "Any new battle plans?" Van Helsing asked.  
"We fight fire with fire." Aaron said.  
"And how do we do that?" Van Helsing asked.  
Aaron smirked. "We are allowed to transform as anything. We become vampires. Earn a couple of there trust. Pretend to fight with them. Then turn on them while we are inside the walls." "There's one problem with that." Van Helsing said.  
"And what is wrong with that?" Aaron snapped.  
"Dracula knows every living vampire on this earth. Unless we're newly fledged vampires it won't work." Van Helsing sighed.  
"I already got that covered. Dracula didn't get all his allies here. Some died on the way. A whole coven actually. They were attacked by a wild pack of werewolves and all killed. There were ten of them." Aaron explained.  
"And how are you so sure?" Van Helsing questioned.  
"Because I sent them. I had them separated by the group of other allies. No one took notice. They were weak." He explained to Van Helsing.  
"Well done." Van Helsing smirked. "Did you get there names?" "James, David, Christen, A.J., Sora, Rico, Lexis, Lana, Damon, and Julie"  
"Who was the leader?" Van Helsing asked.  
"Damon. Second in command was James." Aaron informed.  
"Very well. Gather our strongest. Your James. I will be Damon. Be sure to have the history of the vampires as well." Van Helsing said.  
"Sir, don't you remember. When we take form of another human or creature that was already living, we know there history?" Aaron reminded.  
"Wait, that means I can take form of Dracula?" Van Helsing asked.  
"No, the person must be dead." Aaron explained.  
"But he is dead." Van Helsing corrected.  
"Then perhaps you are right. However you can't know what he's thinking you know. Because he's still on this earth." Aaron said.  
Van Helsing nodded. "You've done well. Go and rest. Tomorrow is the big plan"  
"What about the recruits?" Aaron asked.  
"Oh right. I'll search for them." Van Helsing said.  
"Very well." Aaron said and walked off to the barn he had taken residence in.  
Van Helsing looked around nervously. His senses told him someone was here. But he couldn't find them. He shrugged it off and walked away. In his human days however, he would of searched the source until he found it. Now he was just plain lazy.

Dracula couldn't believe that Anna was his bride. She actually allowed him to turn her. He smiled at the thought of last night. Anna awoke and saw that Dracula was smiling.  
"What are you thinking about?" Anna asked.  
"About the event that took place last night." Dracula replied.  
Anna nodded. "Yes. It was wonderful." Dracula smiled. "Come, let us get dressed." Anna frowned. "Where are my riding clothes?" Anna asked.  
"You must wear a dress now. Every bride has to." Dracula explained.  
"Well, this bride refuses to." Anna said.  
Dracula raised an eyebrow. "Oh come now Anna. Dresses aren't that bad." "Then you really don't know me well." Anna said. "One day I had to wear a dress because my father had an royal visitor coming to meet me. He was a suitor. He came and I was walking down the stairs in that bloody dress and I tripped and broke an ankle. He ended up carrying me up to my room. Only problem was he was a sleez bag and tried to rape me. But my father came in and threw him out of the castle." Anna explained.  
Dracula's eyes flashed in anger. "He tried to rape you!" he cried.  
Anna nodded.  
"What is his name?" Dracula asked.  
His name was Aaron O' Conner. He lived somewhere in Scotland. And he was a prince and General of his army. However his empire fell leaving him with only the wealth that his family had left. Which is more then enough to buy a whole country." Anna said.  
Dracula nodded. "I met his great, great, great, great grandfather. That man annoyed me beyond belief. He was so full of him self." Dracula growled.  
Anna laughed. "Well it's over. Come on, lets walk around. You can teach me how to fly." Anna said smirking.  
"That will be enjoyable." Dracula said.

"William!" Nevin called.  
"What now!" Will said in annoyance.  
"We have a problem." Nevin said.  
Nevin and William were sent to be spy's down in the village. They blended in well because Dracula had provided them with an invisible spell.  
William however found it more enjoyable to trip people walking down the street and stealing food then listening to what Van Helsing and this other man had to say.  
However, Nevin had been listening.  
"Come on. Did you even hear what Van Helsing and that other man said?" Nevin hissed.  
"No. Why does it matter?" Will said stupidly.  
Nevin sighed. "Come on. Lets go. We need to warn Dracula." "Oh, leaving so soon?" Aaron asked.  
Nevin looked at his feet and saw that he could see himself.  
"BLOODY HELL!" William said. "Way to go. You blew our cover!" Suddenly a net was thrown on them. Draining all there power.  
"Two prisoners of war. And we haven't even started yet." Aaron replied smugly.

"Something's wrong." Anna suddenly said.  
"And you know this how?" Dracula asked.  
"I'm not sure. But whenever I had these feelings in my stomach I knew something was wrong. And usually something was wrong." Anna said.  
"First of all… ok. And Second of all WHAT?" Dracula said.  
"I have a feeling in my stomach that something is not right!" Anna said.  
"Oh. Are you sure?" Dracula asked.  
"No, it's just a feeling." Anna replied.  
"Well then it's nothing to worry about." Dracula said.  
Axel entered the room.  
"My lord, more allies have joined us. They were split from the group. But the managed to find there way here." Axel said.  
Dracula seeing nothing wrong smiled.  
"Well welcome our guests in. Anna, would you do the honors?" Dracula asked.  
Anna looked at him. "Do I have to. Ever since I arrived all the male vampires been looking at me strangely." Anna said.  
"You'll be fine. They know to stay there distance." Dracula smiled.  
"Fine." Anna said materializing to the front door.  
Dracula stood there astonished. "How did she learn to already do that? No vampire was able to learn that quickly." Dracula mumbled.  
"She must of watched you a lot." Axel sniggered.  
"Watch it Axel." Dracula warned.  
"Sorry." Axel said backing away.

Anna opened the main door and saw ten vampires standing in the snow. "Welcome to Castle Dracula." Anna said.  
They all nodded and walked in.  
"Good evening." An older man said. He had green eyes, black hair and a rugged looking face. "My name is Damon." He said. What Anna didn't know was it was really Van Helsing. Or did she?  
"Have we met before, because there is something about your eyes." Anna said. (A/N Remember, Anna is able to tell who is lying or not by looking into the persons eyes)  
Van Helsing smiled. "You must be confusing your self with someone else. We have never met before." Anna nodded but wasn't sure. Something was not right here.  
Another man walked in and smiled. "Hello, my name is James." Aaron said.  
Anna nodded and smiled. However something about his pale blue eyes made her feel very uneasy. She somehow felt like she knew him as well.  
"My name is Julie." Catherine, a strong fighter for Heavens worriers said.  
"My name is David." Daniel said.  
"Mine is Christen." Another said "Rico." "A.J"  
"Lexis"  
"Lana"  
"And I'm Sora." When everyone finished saying their names Anna got Axel to lead them to their rooms. Anna returned to Dracula. "I don't trust them." Anna said.  
"Anna, relax. Nothing will happen." Dracula calmed her down. "Now come on. It's time you learned to fly."

"That's it. Flap your wings like that. No don't stop in mid air!" Dracula yelled.  
"Well sorry!" Anna yelled back.  
"Your going to get your self killed!" Dracula said.  
"It's to late for that now isn't it?" Anna smirked.  
Dracula smiled back. "Alright come to me Anna. I want to try something with you." "Your treating me like a baby. This is the way my parents talked to me when I was learning to walk!" Anna said.  
Dracula laughed. Anna flew over to him and he grabbed her in his arms. "Shift back to human form." Dracula instructed.  
Anna obeyed and did so. "Lovely. Now. SHIFT!" Dracula said and dropped her.  
Anna screamed. She fell into the darkness and wasn't coming back up. Dracula grew worried. "ANNA!" He cried.  
Anna shifted into bat form when she knew Dracula couldn't see her anymore. If he wanted to throw her down into a bottomless pit the hell. He was going to pay.  
She stayed down there for awhile until she heard Dracula screaming.  
She smiled in satisfaction. "Serves him right." She mumbled. She flew up to him and smiled. "You called." "You, your, you're alright." Dracula sighed with relief.  
"Well duh!" Anna said.  
"I thought you, wait, DUH?" Dracula caught on. "You did that on purpose." Anna nodded. "You don't expect me to let you go when you just threw me into a bottomless pit do you?" Anna questioned.  
Dracula smiled, but then glared. "I'm going to kill you!" He growled.  
Anna grew frightened. "You wouldn't dare." "Watch me." He said and flew straight at her. Anna screeched and flew away.  
Dracula laughed as he continued to chase her.  
Anna heard him laughing and realized he was joking but she still flew away. If a chase was what he wanted then a chase he would get. They flew everywhere around the mountain until Dracula caught her.  
"Look what I have." Dracula said.  
Anna laughed. Dracula looked at her with love. "Thank you." He said.  
Anna looked at him. They had landed on a ledge of the mountain.  
"For?" Anna asked.  
"For making me feel human again." Dracula said.  
Anna placed her hand on his chest and gasped.  
"What is the matter?" Dracula asked.  
"You, you have a, a heart beat." Anna said.  
"Then perhaps, you just rekindled it." Dracula said and kissed her passionately.  
That night Dracula became more of a man then he had been in for 400 years.

* * *

Hi every one. I'm trying to make up for the amount of time that i haven't updated. I'm starting high school pretty soon and am trying to wrap up this story. Just so you know, the characters that the heavens worriers are impersanating will not be in it a lot. Just Van Helsing and Aaron. They are the main ones. The others will only be mentioned. and I hope you like the anna and Drac fluff. Dracula is still Vampire though. His heart is just beating because anna gave him the quality to love. that should explain a lot. If not. I'll explain it in the next chapter if you need anything to be cleared up. And your going to figure out what happened to William and Nevin in the next chapter. I also changed the name of the chapter for chapter 22. j/ so you know. thank you all for reviewing! it means alot!

Lostsoul99


	24. the battle part 1

**_ I don't own any van helsing characters._**

"Where the bloody hell are we!" William screamed. "He expects us just to be able to see in this dark place. Hello…" "We're vampires fool. Now open your eyes!" Nevin sighed. "It's a miracle. I can see." William said throwing his hands in the air.  
Nevin slapped them down. "Would you just please PRETEND to be serious maybe for just one second of your useless immortal life!" Nevin said.  
"You're the one who changed me. So it's your fault. Plus. You never let me do anything fun. We're always studying and going to boring parties." William complained.  
"What am I your mother?" Nevin asked. "You'll find that those studies will help you along the way when your in trouble." "Sure they, hey. I know how to get out of here!" William said.  
"And pray tell. HOW!" Nevin said.  
"By using magic you prat!" William said enchanting the door.  
"Yha, I don't think that our…" The door opened. "Lucky try." Nevin murmured.  
William gave him I told you so look and stuck out his tongue leaping for joy that he out witted Nevin.  
"Grow up would you!" Nevin said.  
(A/N William and Nevin weren't effected that much by the nets. It just knocked them out. Once knocked out Aaron took it off them and threw them in the basement of the inn)  
"Now we just need to get back to that castle and explain those guys plan to Dracula. Let's go." Nevin said.  
"Yes mom!" William shot back.  
Nevin sent him a side ways glare warning him to keep pushing it.  
William grinned at him sheepishly. Nevin just rolled his eyes in response. "One of these days, your smart remarks are going to kill you." Nevin warned.  
"Well until then, they're not going anywhere." William spat back as they shifted and flew off to castle Dracula."

"We've been flying forever." Lexis complained.  
"Would you just keep flying." Julie hissed in annoyance. I believe we're almost there.  
"You said that one week ago!" Lexis shot back.  
"Well, I was out of order that day. Remember, we were attacked by werewolves. Which on the contrary does not make sense. They wouldn't just of attacked us for no reason. They jumped us from a cliff. I know they are wild, but they aren't known to just attack without a reason. It wasn't even their territory." Julie said.  
"Stop acting smart and keep flying." Lexis said in annoyed tone.  
"But I do have a point. We were heading towards Castle Dracula. In a HUGE group might I add. And suddenly, we ten are just attacked." Julie explained.  
"Because you held us back with wanting to explore a stupid cave." Lexis countered.  
"Because it was almost day light!" Julie yelled.  
Lexis just ignored her and looked into the horizon. "Hey look. A castle!" Lexis said happily.  
Suddenly they were attacked out of no where.  
"OUT SIDERS! DIE!" William shouted.  
"STOP! WE COME IN PEACE!" Lexis shouted.  
"That's what they all say!" William said.  
"No really. We've come in alliance to help Dracula in the battle against some heaven creature thing." Julie explained.  
"That's what they all say!" William repeated.  
"No they don't!" Nevin said.  
"Oh, and how would you know!" William argued.  
"Because why would someone say that! Unless they were telling the truth." Nevin asked.  
"Because,… well… that's what they want us to believe!" William stated in a smart tone.  
"No fricking duh! We want you to believe us because we ARE telling the TRUTH!" Lexis said.  
"See!" Nevin said. "What are your names?" "I'm Julie"  
"And I'm Lexis." "Well I am terribly sorry for that attack. Wait did you say, wait what clan are you from?" William asked.  
"We are from the Dark clan. Are lands are found in Europe. Mainly Paris, and around those regions." Lexis explained.  
"I heard of you. Wait, this isn't good." Nevin said in a worried tone. "Where are the others"  
"This is GREAT!" William shouted.  
Julie glared at him.

Anna roamed the hallways where she saw James. Who is really Aaron. She immediately tried to back away from him. To late. "Ah Anna." Aaron said smiling.  
Anna sighed. "Hello. How is your evening?" Anna asked trying to hide her annoyance and fright. She didn't trust these people one bit.  
"It's going rather nicely. So, tell me. Are you a vampire?" Aaron asked.  
"Why does it matter to you?" Anna asked bitterly.  
"Well, it's strange. You being here, I would think you would be fighting Dracula. After all, is he not your enemy?" Aaron smirked.  
"The only enemy I have right now is Van Helsing and his stupid pathetic tribe of wanna-a-be monsters." Anna spat.  
Aaron shook his head. "I wouldn't underestimate them." He warned.  
"I really must be going now. So if you'll excuse me." Anna said.  
"I don't see the rush. Why don't you stay awhile. I would love to chat." Aaron said looking at her with lust in his eyes. Anna grew frightened. "Well, I see a major rush right now. So." Anna said.  
"You really think that your lame excuse is going to get you out of here?" Aaron asked.  
Anna grew angry. Her eyes changed into electric blue green. "I said I need to go. And I really do need to leave. Now you either piss off or I kill you!" Anna said through clenched teeth. Her fangs growing out to emphasis just how serious she really was.  
"Temper temper." Aaron mocked.  
Anna glared at him with hate.  
"I only want to talk to you. I see Dracula has turned you. You must really love him. But I want to know something. We're you as feisty with him as you were with your suitors when you were alive?" Aaron asked smirking.  
Anna's eyes widened in horror. "Who are you?" Anna asked.

"OPEN UP!" William shouted.  
William, Nevin, Lexis, and Julie were locked out from the castle doors. When they got to the castle the guards thought they were trespassers and refused to let them in.  
"I'm William. Nevin is here as well. As well as two annoying prats! They go by the names of Julie and Lexis." William said.  
Dracula was warned of the so called threat and came out of the castle to meet the trespassers.  
"What is your purpose here!" Dracula said coldly.  
"To warn you Sir, of the upcoming threat that is in your castle walls." Nevin said.  
"And what threat would that be?" Dracula asked.  
"You sent us out to spy on heavens worriers Dracula." Nevin said.  
"Yes, I did. But you are not them. I was told that they were killed." Dracula said.  
"And who told you that?" Nevin asked.  
"No one. I assumed." Dracula said.  
"Look, this is going no where. So let me tell you something. We went all the way to that bloody village! We spied, sat out in the numbing cold and learned that… well… what the hell did we learn?" William said.  
"That you're an idiot!" Lexis said.  
"I AM NOT!" William shot back.  
"We learned that heavens worriers are impersonating a clan of vampires. My clan!" Julie said.  
"How so?" Dracula asked now interested.  
"We were split from the group somehow. I still can't figure that one out. And then we were attacked. By werewolves. But I have reason to believe they weren't what they seemed. They were to coordinated in their attacks. They had it planned it seemed. Me and Lexis escaped. The rest were sadly killed. Now the Worriers impersonated us and are inside your walls. If you want to attack now is the time." Julie explained.  
Dracula stood their numbly. "Anna." He whispered.  
"Oh yha. That reminds me. If they get a hold of Anna, they believe that you would surrender. Isn't that stupid." William said.  
"Will." Nevin said calmly.  
"Yes." William said.  
"SHUT UP!" Nevin shouted "Well, that was rude!" William said.  
Dracula screeched and ordered the guards to let everyone in. He was going to kill all of them. One by one if they so much laid a hand on Anna.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Anna shouted.  
"James." Aaron smiled.  
"You lie. I can tell." Anna spat.  
"Well then." Aaron said moving in closer to Anna. "Tell me who I really am." "A piece of worthless crap!" Dracula growled.  
"I wasn't going to harm her. She just has some crazy idea I'm not who I say I am." Aaron laughed.  
"I find noting funny in that." Dracula said.  
"Neither do I." Lexis said pissed off.  
"Oh come now Lexis. What's gotten into…" Aaron sensed something wasn't right. Lexis didn't give off the smell of a Worrier. Instead she was a. "Crap." Aaron murmured.  
At this time everyone from this coven came in. "Ah James, come I want to have a word with our coven." Van Helsing said. "It's about…" Van Helsing stopped when he saw Lexis standing there. He turned around and saw another Lexis behind him. "Impossible." Van Helsing murmured.  
"Actually anything is possible! If you believe. And I believe. I believe your about to have your ass kicked!" William said.  
Van Helsing panicked. His plan was ruined. However in all of this confusion Aaron had slipped out of the building.  
"RETREAT!" Van Helsing yelled as all the Worriers transformed into mice, ants, fleas, anything hard to catch or see. Dracula screeched. "FIND THEM!" He bellowed. "When you do. Kill them"  
However it was to late. They all slipped through cracks and disappeared into the village.  
"EDWARD!" Dracula shouted.  
"Yes Master?" Edward said running towards him out of no where.  
"I want to know why and how you didn't sense their presence." Dracula said.  
"Well, I wasn't around them sir. I was helping Axel with battle plans. He wanted to know our weaknesses and strengths. I am so terribly sorry!" Edward said.  
Dracula hissed in annoyance. "Did any one of them figure out our plans?" Dracula asked.  
"No." Edward said.  
Dracula sighed in relief. "Then we still have a chance to win this thing." "Suddenly Anna picked up shouting from out side"  
A guard came in yelling. "WE"RE UNDER ATTACK!" Dracula flew into action. "Get everyone here NOW!" He yelled.  
In a matter of minutes everyone was in the meeting room. "You all know your positions. The front line will fly out and scan for any weaknesses in the walls. A third of you will position your self in the front of the door. If it breaks down, remember to attack. USE PROTECTIVE SHIELDS! Also gather the other third and position your self in back and the sides of the walls. Fly at all times. Use your weapons to throw at them. Use magic as well. Everyone from my team will stay here. Is everything clear!" Dracula said.  
"Where do we go?" Lexis asked.  
"You come with us." Sara said.  
"Which is where?" Julie asked.  
"With the strongest front. Your in the main action. Your with my coven fighting along side Dracula." Sara explained.  
"Great." Julie said.  
"EVERYONE! Good luck. And may the devil be with you." Dracula said.  
Every vampire split up going into their positions. Dracula flew up and saw an army of Worriers. "How do we kill them?" Sara asked.  
"By using the best thing we have." Dracula said.  
"That being?" Sara asked.  
"Them." Anna pointed out to the army below them.  
"Well, that's comforting." William said. "Well, may the best vampire live. Nevin. It was nice knowing you!" Nevin glared.  
"ATTACK!" Dracula shouted.  
The fighting began.  
Dracula circled up over head. The front line flew out into the middle of all of it. They attacked full force.  
Sara and her coven attacked fiercely. They used dark magic to wipe out an eighth of the army. However Lauren, one of the many from Sara's coven was brought down. Sammie immediately rushed in and revived her before she was finished. Lauren was their key in the dark arts. Anna was holding up fairly as well. Dracula had provided her with a protective shield. He also enabled her with magic. She used it to ward off her enemies. The front line threw daggers into the heads of many worriers. Each brought down by them. Dracula looked down pleased. The worriers were strong. But they weren't doing so well. Dracula however could not spot out Van Helsing. Where was he? He looked down and saw the door was being rammed in. With one final blow it buckled in.  
The Vampires behind them were ready. They attacked immediately but were overcame by a massive group of worriers. In a short amount of time the army of the worriers doubled in size. Dust was flying everywhere.  
Dracula screeched in annoyance. The rest of the vampires from the other sides of the castle came rushing in to help their fellows. Leaving all entrances weak and open. Dracula's battle plans were falling.  
Van Helsing was in the back of his army. He brought in the catapults. He ordered his army to load them with a flaming rock. He then ordered them to cut the rope and fire. Shooting this high in the air it landed in the middle of the army of vampires. Most of them were protected. Some however weren't and were burnt. Anna flew high into the air to avoid being hurt. She looked down to see the Vampires defenses weakening. Dracula was trying to call order but was being ignored. Anna looked into the army of the Worriers and saw a flaw. Most of them had no clue what they were doing. They were waiting for orders. Yes they attacked but only because they were ordered to. "Edward." Anna called to him.  
"Yes?" Edward asked.  
Anna smiled as she took careful aim with a dagger. "I need you to do something for me." Anna said. She threw the dagger at Aaron. It plunged deep into his heart.  
Edward caught on quickly. "I see. Very clever." He flew down and Morphed into Aaron.  
William and Nevin were fighting along side with Lexis and Julie. "We can't keep this up." Nevin said.  
"Keep what up?" Julie asked.  
"Holding them off. There's just too many of them." Nevin said.  
"Look mate!" William said slashing through one of the worriers throats. "I've learned a lot from you. And if it's one thing I have to say I learned from you it's never,…" Stabs another. "to give up. Keep fighting till you can't anymore. And that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to keep fighting. And you will too. Unless you want to die! Is that it?" William asked.  
Nevin wrestled another in the air till he snapped his neck. "No." Nevin grunted.  
"Good. Then, are you with me?" William asked?  
"Always." Nevin said.  
"Talk about your gay moments." Lexis said.  
Anna flew towards Dracula. "VLAD!" Anna cried out.  
"I'm busy right now!" Dracula said as he fought off the worriers.  
"I don't care!" Anna said.  
Dracula flew up in the air to meet her. "What?" Dracula asked.  
"Edward is down there. I killed Aaron. He is impersonating him. Now all he needs to do is order them to backfire upon their own kind." Anna explained.  
"I don't think that's going to work." Dracula frowned.  
"Why not?" Anna asked.  
"Because, Edward isn't there." Dracula pointed out.  
Anna scanned the crowed and finally saw Edward lying on the ground dead next to Aaron's body.  
"But we still have a…" Anna was cut off when a flaming rock came at her and Dracula.  
"LOOK OUT!" William cried as he pushed them out of the way.  
Anna looked down in horror. William was crushed beneath the rock that was still burning.  
Dracula hissed. "Is he, dead?" Anna asked.  
"I'm not sure. But I believe he is." Suddenly out of no where spikes came shooting up at the Vampires. Hitting many shields it was thrown back at the worriers. Killing or wounding many of their front line.  
"THAT'S IT!" Dracula cried.  
"Axel. Gather all of the vampires remaining. Form them into a huge line." Dracula ordered.  
Axel nodded and rounded everyone up. Soon a line was formed.  
Van Helsing looked up in shock. "What are they up to?"

**_i'm sorry that i haven't updated in awhile. didn't get the time. i hope you guys like the battle. cuz clearly. IT'S NOT EASY TO WRITE. actually it's very hard. but the nect chapter will sum it all up. and then it will wrap up the story. i probably won't be updating in awhile. so yha. sorry. but i seriouly hope you liked the chapter. i made it really long. so yha. love you all. thanks for reviewing! you guyz kick ass!_**


	25. battle part 2 the argument

I don't own any van helsing characters.

"Everyone. I need you to place a protective shield around you!" Dracula informed.  
Everyone looked at one another in confusion.  
"This doesn't make any sense!" Sara said.  
"It doesn't have to. Just do what your told!" Julie hissed.  
"Oh, now your in charge! You don't tell me what to do!" Sara spat.  
"Do you mind!" Dracula glared at them. "Sara, we all know how much you love to be in charge. But maybe for once, instead of giving orders, take them." Sara became silent.  
"Now. All of you. Fly together as one! If a huge flaming ball comes. Fly out of the way but immediately come back together." Dracula instructed. "All right. FLY!" All the vampires flew as one. Spikes were flung at them but only bounced off hitting their enemies. "It's working." Anna said.  
Suddenly a net came out of nowhere capturing Anna. Dracula was distracted by the fire balls coming his way to take any notice.  
"Got you." Van Helsing said as he looked at the captured Anna. "I see that you have changed over our last visit." He sneered.  
"Let me go!" Anna screamed.  
"I don't think so. You see, if I let you go. I loose this war. And I can not have that. I don't like to lose." Van Helsing said.  
Anna struggled in the net. She had to get out fast.  
"You can't escape. The more you struggle the more tangled it becomes." Van Helsing smirked in triumph. "Halt the stakes. Shoot the flaming spike." Van Helsing ordered.  
The worriers halted and ran to the catapults. They loaded on the gigantic flaming balls. However, these balls were coved in spikes. Inside the spikes were triggers that sprayed holy water. It was basically a death trap to vampires.  
"You see Anna. You husband is about to meet his doom." Van Helsing laughed. "LAUNCH!" he screamed.  
Immediately they were launched into the air. Vampires scattered everywhere trying to avoid them. But many were crushed. Anna heard their anguished screams as they died.  
"STOP!" Anna screamed.  
"Or what? You can't do anything!" Van Helsing laughed.  
"Please! I'll do what ever you want. Just stop!" Anna cried.  
"Anything?" Van Helsing asked.  
Anna nodded.  
"Kill him." Van Helsing sneered.  
"Kill who?" Anna asked.  
"That monster you love." Van Helsing said. "If you do that. Then I will have my army retreat and we'll leave you alone.  
Anna cried. "I can't do that." "Very well." Van Helsing said.  
Anna thought long and hard. What was she going to do. "Van Helsing. You swear if I do this, the fighting will cease?" "I swear." Van Helsing smiled. Dracula was watching from the sky. He heard everything. He couldn't believe Anna agreed to this. "I thought she loved me?" Dracula asked. He was hurt, and angry. Hatred filled his heart once more. The once beating heart stopped. He screeched and flew higher.  
Anna looked up and saw Dracula's expression of hatred. Her stomach lurched. He heard everything. And he believed it as well. "So Anna, do we have a deal?" Van Helsing asked.  
"Deal." Anna said.  
Van Helsing cut her ropes. Anna waited until they were all cut. When they were she pounced. "You said I was to kill the MONSTER I love. Dracula is not a MONSTER. Dracula is a man. A man who just happens to be dead!" Anna spat. With every word she said she punched Van Helsing. She then pulled out a dagger. "You see this. This was given to me by my father. He bought it at a gypsy booth. This dagger is the dagger that was forged by a demon. By Count Vladacious Dragulia. So now, I kill the monster I love." Anna said and stabbed Van Helsing.  
Van Helsing screamed. With his final breath he looked up at Anna with a begging look in his eyes. "Anna, I'm sorry." With that, Van Helsing died.  
Anna cried. That's the second time she killed him. Dracula came hurtling from the sky. "HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed as he tackled Anna. Anna screamed in pain.  
"I LOVED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU. AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME. BY MAKING A DEAL WITH OUR ENEMY!" Dracula screeched. With that he stabbed Anna in the heart. A figure moved in to late and threw Dracula off of Anna. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

THIS TAKES PLACE TO WHEN WILLIAM GOT CRUSHED. THIS IS WILLIAMS POINT OF VIEW.  
I screamed in pain. The fire was hot but the protective shield held out. When I was crushed the bubble around me left a dent in the rock. I was unharmed. Well sorta. I was driven in the bloody ground after all. Anyways. I finally managed to claw my self out from under the smoking pile of rock when I saw Anna being captured in a net.  
"Oh bugger!" I mumbled as I watched Van Helsing smile and Anna struggle.  
I crept closer to her and heard Van Helsing tell her that he had a deal. Or well, Anna told him she would do anything if he stopped.  
"Smart, now he can use you like a bloody puppet Anna." I sneered. She could be so stupid some times.  
"Kill him." I heard Van Helsing say. "This cannot be good." I mumbled.  
"Kill who?" Anna asked.  
"Who do you think you prat!" I couldn't believe she was that thick!  
"The monster you love. If you do that. I swear I'll have my army retreat and leave you alone." I heard him tell Anna.  
"Don't believe him." I warned under my breath. I had no idea why I wasn't doing anything. I watched Anna for sometime until I heard I screech. Dracula flew high into the air. I couldn't figure out why.  
I looked down to see Van Helsing was cutting Anna's ropes. She was actually going to follow through with this. "What are you thinking love?" I murmured.  
Suddenly she leaped on Van Helsing. She was yelling but I couldn't understand her. Both armies were now all over each other fighting without any weapons. "  
"Weird." I said.  
I heard Anna say she was killing the monster she loved. I watched as she stabbed Van Helsing. I saw that as he was dying a look of sorrow lined his features.  
"Well I'll be damned." I said. "She had this whole thing planned out"  
I looked to the armies and saw the vampires stabbing them with weapons. They all began to fall. The vampires were winning. I realized that all the wanna be angels, as I liked to call them were exploding into dust.  
"Shouldn't their souls be floating to heaven or something?" I laughed at my own joke. "They should have little harps and halos." I smirked.  
I heard a screech and saw Dracula. I figured he was going to help Anna until I saw him attack her. He started yelling. In a blind moment I rushed to help Anna. He was going to kill her. I got there a second to late. Dracula stabbed Anna in the heart just before I was able to jump him.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I screamed at him.  
-  
(A/N I just thought it would be better to tell it from his perspective. Now back to the way the story has been told)

"How dare you!" Dracula growled.  
"How dare ME? Try. HOW DARE YOU!" William screamed.  
Nevin flew down and looked in horror. "What happened?" He asked.  
"Anna was going to kill me!" Dracula hissed.  
Anna groaned. Dracula stabbed her with her knife. But he just barley missed her heart. If William hadn't pushed him off he would of killed her. When the blade came in contact with her skin the jolt from William moved it far enough to not penetrate the heart.  
"SHE WASN'T GOING TO KILL YOU!" William screamed.

Axel ordered the vampires to keep fighting. The worriers were falling back. They had seen their leader fall to the hands of Anna. They were now without any orders. Now all they had to do was kill off every last one of them.  
"Keep fighting!" Axel screamed.  
"What do you think we've been doing!" Sara yelled at him while beheading one worrier without even looking.  
Axel smirked. He liked her spunk. "Care if I join you?" He asked as he joined her slaying the remaining worriers.  
"Not much of a choice I have do I?" Sara smirked.  
With one last battle cry from the Vampires they all joined together hand in hand and screamed, "INFERNO!" Setting all the remaining worriers on fire. They feel charcoaled and dead.  
The Vampires yelled in victory. However at the end of the battle field no one was yelling for joy.

"IF SHE WASN'T GOING TO KILL ME THEN WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO DO!" Dracula screamed.  
Anna got up and pulled the knife from her chest.  
"I killed Van Helsing is what I did." Anna said smiling. "Why would I want to kill you?" Anna asked.  
"Well, if it was six months ago, you would of known that answer." Dracula said darkly.  
"Your alive?" William asked. "But I thought, I saw him, what's going on?" "When you jumped Dracula he missed his target." Anna explained glaring at Dracula. "you saved me. Thank you William." Anna leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "No problem. I'll be sure to save you more often." William said winking.  
Anna smiled, but then turned angry as she faced Dracula. "How could you think that I would actually kill you. I would of never agreed to his deal if I didn't find a loop hole." Anna said as tears came into her eyes.  
"It's not like you shook on it. You could of just turned on him once you were out of the net. And you had that dagger. Why didn't you just cut your self out of it?" Dracula asked. "Instead, you just made a deal to kill me. A monster!" Dracula seethed.  
"EXACTLY! I agreed to kill a MONSTER!" Anna said.  
"So now I'm a monster?" Dracula looked hurt.  
"NO!" Anna yelled.  
"Well, we're just gonna leave you two and celebrate with the army." William said grabbing Nevin and running to the other side of the battle field.  
"Dracula. I know your not a monster. You proved that to me. You proved you loved me. You never gave up on me. And if I thought you as a monster. Then why in the world would I want to spend my life with you. A whole eternity with you? If you're a monster, then why would I want to be in your arms every night, eat with you every night. And make love to you? Dracula," Anna sighed. "Vlad, I love you. And I know your not a monster. In someone else's eyes you might be. But to me. You are a man. A man with a heart who would do anything to show how much he loved me." Anna said and with that she kissed him fully on the lips. Dracula kissed her back. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. All the hatred from his heart melted and his heart began to beat once more. As did Anna's.  
"I don't understand?" Dracula said.  
"It's because, you can feel. You can love. Your heart beats for love." Anna said.  
Dracula smiled. "It's amazing. How we are from two truly different worlds. But my dear we share one thing. Our love." Anna nodded and kissed Dracula once more.  
"Come on. Let's celebrate." With that Anna and Dracula celebrated with the army and lived together for the rest of their immortal lives.

THE END

**i hope you all enjoyed the story. it was great writing for you. please tell me what you thought. so i'm hoping for long reviews. i'm so happy i got to finish this before school started. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. YOU GUYS ROCK! it's been great that you guys followed this story. i love you all so much. thanks for everything. please please let me know if you liked the ending. and what you liked about the story.**


	26. AUTHORS NOTE! READ PLEASE!

hey guys. guess what! i hated the ending to my story. so yha. all though all of you guys seemed to like it but oh well. any ways. i'm leaving this note for you guys to read. I am writing a new story! it's a sequal to my other story. even though i told my self i wouldn't do one. so yha. however,... i wanted more of william. so i will be posting this story soon. i just need reviews from you guys to let me know weather or not you want me to place this story on. i'm not sure if you like william. Nevin, DRACULA, ANNA, and william, lexis, and julie are all in this. so yha. i really want to know if you want this story on or not. so PLEASE! let me know.


End file.
